Fight the Past, to Free the Heart
by Ajoyden
Summary: SEQUEL TO "FIGHT FOR MY HEART": Seiya and Usagi are living the lives they want, and know as long as they have each other, nothing can stop them. But what if something, or someone could?. What if they are holding themselves back from being truly happy?. They may just have to face their inner demons, and a new evil, to free their hearts, if they're to live happily ever after.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's Characters.**

**Created own Characters: Sailor Star Striker, and Seiya and USagi's son Akihiko.**

**Created Usagi's Starlight name and power.**

**SOMEWHERE DARK**

"I will destroy the Starlights, and I will see the beautiful Moon Princess again. She may be the one who can help me destroy Kinmoku, then take over Earth, but I must wait. I'll wait till she lets down her guard, then I will strike. She will play a part in the destruction of everything she holds dear, and I will see her pure heart turn cold".

**USAGI**

I am still on Kinmoku, with Seiya now being a few days overdue, and I am getting impaitent. I have spent the last three months worrying, and coming to grips with the fact that, technically I am going to be a Father. Thinking of myself, as a Mother was weird enough, but I guess it won't be any different. I laugh when I remember the looks on the Scouts faces, when I told them. They knew I could take male form, but didn't know I'd put it to good use. I was planning on keeping it secret, but it was kind of hard when Seiya started showing. Surprisingly, Taiki, Yaten and Striker, didn't find it weird at all, though Yaten teased her, saying she would never get her figure back. I find nothing wrong with a few extra curves.

"Are you alright Usagi?".

I was sitting on the cliff, that overlooks the Ocean, in front of the Palace, when Princess Kakyuu approached me.

"Yes Kakyuu, I was just thinking", I replied smiling.

"You seem to be doing that alot lately. What bothers you my friend?", she asked concerned.

I sighed deeply, knowing I couldn't hide my worries from her. I don't know how she knows, but she does.

"It's nothing really. I just, keep waiting for some new evil to show itself. I know I shouldn't, but so much has happened in my life, that it's hard not to. I think about everything I have been through, and I have alot to feel guilty for. I just can't stop worrying", I explained sadly.

"You shouldn't worry yourself about it. Our lives are peaceful, so you should enjoy it", she smiled kindly.

"I know. I want to enjoy my life, and not worry about something happening, but I can't help it. I have everything I have ever wanted, and I'm scared I might lose it. I can't imagine a life without Seiya, or our children", I replied scared.

She sat down beside me, and placed her hand on mine, before looking up into the night sky.

"The Stars look beautiful tonight", she mentioned happily.

I was happy for the subject change, as I joined her looking up.

"They always do", I commented in agreement.

I had being sitting here staring at the stars, as I had over the last three months. I have gone home to Earth, to check on the others, especially Akihiko, though I have had to avoid my parents, as they still don't know Seiya is female, or that she is carrying our second child. I told them I wanted to give birth here, as they know it's where Seiya was born, and they understood. I haven't been home for the past two weeks though, as I don't want to miss the birth.

"I hope to one day have children of my own", the Princess announced happily.

"You will one day Kakyuu", I responded kindly.

"I hope so Usagi. I am yet to find a suitable husband, and fear I may never", She sighed sadly.

I turned to look at her, taking her hands in mine, and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I feel in my heart you will find someone, and he will love you, as Seiya loves me. You will find love, and I will be at your side, when you marry him. I promise", I smiled kindly.

"With a friend like you Usagi, I could never doubt anything", she laughed lightly.

I gave her a friendly hug, thanking myself lucky, that we have become so close.

"USAGI".

Hearing my name called, shocked me, but not because it was been called. I was hoping someone would call me, to let me know Seiya was in labor, but the voice calling me, was one I never thought I'd hear again.

"Chibi Usa", I gasped, as I stood and turned around.

She ran towards me, and jumped into my arms, with a huge grin on her face. I was in total shock, but held her close, as tears started to form in my eyes. I thought she wouldn't exsist anymore, and have thought about her often, feeling guilty.

"What are you doing here?", I asked shaking.

She moved her head off my shoulder, and stared at me with tears in her eyes, as I looked her over, noticing she hadn't changed since the last time I saw her.

"Puu bought me, because I wanted to see you again", she replied happily.

"I hope you don't mind Usagi. I know how much she means to you, and about the guilt you have been feeling, but as you can see, she is fine", Setsuna explained happily, as she bowed before Kakyuu and I.

"I didn't, I mean I, how?", I stuttered crying.

The little girl climbed out of my arms and stood before me, shaking her head.

"You really are dense Usagi", she laughed teasing me.

"Huh?", was all I managed to get out.

I was struggling to understand what was going on, as my mind was working overtime. Here she was, alive and standing before me, yet it still didn't seem real.

"Usagi come quick, it's Seiya", Taiki puffed, running towards us.

Finally I thought as I started running, suddenly forgetting about the others I just left behind. I followed Taiki to one of the spare rooms, where I found Seiya having a contraction, as I entered. I rushed to her side, as she began to relax.

"Sorry", I apologised, kissing her sweetly.

"Thats alright, you're here now", she sighed, as leant on my shoulder.

She was sitting up, so I climbed onto the bed, and sat behind her behind her, with a leg either side of her, allowing her to rest against me.

I am so excited, and can't wait to see what we have. Part of me is hoping for a girl, but I don't care either way.

* * *

"How much longer is this going to take?", Yaten asked annoyed.

"Yaten", Taiki snapped, glaring at her friend to shut up.

'What?, I was just asking", Yaten shrugged in defence.

"Yaten if you don't shut up, I will shut you aaaggghhh", Seiya groaned, as another contraction happened.

She has being in labor for eight hours, and is struggling from exhaustion.

Taiki and Yaten arrived two weeks ago, travelling with me when I returned. Seiya had asked them to be present for the birth, and they agreed. I am happy they are here, but I wish Yaten would give Seiya a brake.

"God you're moody", Yaten responded, slouching back in the chair she was sitting in.

"Wait till Minako goes through it", I laughed.

Yaten shuddered thinking about it, and Taiki gave me a smile of approval.

"Usagi".

I had completely forgotten about my little visitor, until she walked into the room.

"Chibi Usa, you shouldn't be in here", I mumbled as my shock returned.

I wanted to take her out of the room, but I was still sitting behind Seiya, and didn't want to move.

"Is that?", Yaten asked with interest, as she watched the little girl walk over to the bed.

"I wanted to see my Mum", she smiled, staring at Seiya, who was staring back at her.

Before anyone could say anything, Seiya finally felt the urge to push. Chibi Usa refused to leave, and took Seiya's hand out of mine, and held it tightly, as Seiya pushed. Finally after pushing a few times, she collapsed into me, and we heard our child cry.

"It's a girl", the Healer announced smiling.

"You did great", I whispered into her ear, before kissing her hair.

We have a daughter. I can't believe it. Tears started swelling up in my eyes, of pure joy.

"Congratulations", Taiki and Yaten cried, as our daughter was placed into Seiya's arms.

"She's beautiful", Seiya sobbed happily, as she traced our daughters tiny face.

"You both are", I sobbed happy also, as I looked our daughter over carefully.

Ten fingers, ten toes, and blonde hair. She is perfect, I thought as I held them both.

"Thats me", Chibi Usa announced smiling.

My heart nearly stopped hearing her words. The Healer came to take our daughter, to check her over, as I moved from behind Seiya, to kneel on the floor before Chibi Usa.

"What did you say?', I asked in disbelief.

"Your daughter is me silly", she laughed shaking her head.

I felt like I was going to faint. Taiki and Yaten were standing beside us, as they stared at her confused. I had told them about her, and I obviously wasn't the only one in shock.

"You're our daughter?", Seiya questioned, as Taiki helped her sit up.

"Yes. You're my Mum, and Usagi is my Dad, though I call you the opposite", she replied seriously.

The tears started pouring out of my eyes, as I still couldn't believe it.

"She is telling the truth", Setsuna announced standing next to us. "Show them Small lady", she instructed the small girl.

I couldn't see what was happening, as my tears blurred my eyes, but as I wiped them away, I saw her standing before me, with blonde hair, and sapphire blue eyes. Oh my god.

"Puu told me you wanted me to be born out of love Usagi, and I am. I can't say much, but I am really happy, especially having a big brother. Aren't you happy I'm your daughter?", she asked looking sad.

I pulled her into my arms, though I was still severely shocked, and held her tightly.

"Always", I whispered lovingly.

"It's time to go Small Lady", Setsuna announced.

I let her go, and watched as she hugged Seiya.

"I'm glad Usagi chose you", she smiled at her, before she joined Setsuna, and left the room.

I was frozen to the spot, and couldn't move. Is this really happening. I almost didn't chose to change my future because of her, as I love her so much, but yet she was here, and is here. She is my daughter. Oh my god, what is Seiya going to say?.

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's Characters.**

**Created own Characters: Sailor Star Striker, and Seiya and Usagi's son Akihiko.**

SEIYA

The past three months have been interesting to say the least. Knowing a little person, was growing inside me, was a little scary, but wonderful at the same time. Odango treated me like a Queen, which I technically am, refusing to let me do anything but rest. I'll never complain about the special treatment, especially the foot rubs, but I do feel bad, that she was running around after me. She was also going home to check on Akihiko, and make sure everything was alright on Earth, aswell as caring for me, and I know she wanted to do it, but I also know I owe her big time.

But finally, after what felt like forever, I finally understood what Odango went through. Going through the pain of child birth was scary, and tiring, but so worth it, when I held our daughter for the first time. Of course I wasn't expecting Odango's daughter from the future, she was supposed to have with Mamo Chan show up, or have her tell us she was our daughter. I felt uncomfortable having her watch me give birth, but she held my hand and it was very comforting.

Watching her hair change from pink to blonde was weird, but when she hugged me, and told me she was happy Odango chose me, I could feel the love she had for me radiating from her, and it made me happy. I had always wanted to meet her, ever since Odango told me about her, but I feel proud knowing she is our daughter, as I know how important she is to Odango.

"I would never have believed it, if I hadn't seen it", Taiki mentioned stunned.

"Hey Usagi are you alright?', Yaten asked her, squatting down in front of her.

Odango just knelt there in utter shock, just like she did when we found out I was pregnant.

I remember being sick, and unable to take male form. Odango was worried, and even Taiki and Yaten had some ideas, but they couldn't be sure. Odango thought it stupid, but bought me a home pregnancy test, and we stood together, as we watched the test read positive. We actually did five, and all showed the same result. Odango slumped to her knees, in absolute shock, while I remained standing, sharing the same reaction.

Yaten had often commented it strange, as we grew up, that I wanted to have children, but wasn't interested in men. I eventually put the idea out of my head, but like so much else in my life, nothing is impossible. I thought I'd never see Kinmoku, or our Princess alive again, or that I'd fight along side Senshi from another world. I also never expected to fall madly in love, or have that person love me in return. Thats when I realised all of that was possible, because of Odango, who I realised was still on the floor. She was worried about how I felt, and when I told her I was exstatic, she shared in the joy.

"Kinmoku to Usagi", Yaten called, waving her hand in her face.

Odango didn't react, continuing to stare at nothing.

"I know I'm shocked, but I can't imagine how shocked Usagi is", Taiki commented, sitting on the end of my bed.

"Yaten, lift her up and sit her here", I instructed urgently, motioning to my side.

She did as I asked, and sat Odango on the bed.

"Odango. Odango look at me", I pleaded worried, placing my hands on her face, and turning it towards me.

I was tired, and sore, but needed to know she was okay. Our daughter was fine, with the Healer, but my wife wasn't.

"Sorry", she whispered, as her eyes finally focused on me.

"If you are apologising, because Chibi Usa is our daughter, then don't. I am happy she is, as I know how much she means to you, and that she was the main reason you didn't want to change your destiny, but I am honestly honoured she is ours", I expressed honestly.

"Are you sure?", she asked needing reassurance.

"Well it's too late now, but yes. She was always apart of you, and now she is more special, because she is a part of me also. I love her, and couldn't be happier", I smiled, wiping her tears away.

"I'm happy too, it's just I thought she wouldn't... but I'm glad I get to share her with you", Odango smiled relieved.

I bought her face closer to mine, and kissed her tenderly, as the Healer approached us. I then took our daughter back in my arms, and let the joy continue.

"So what will you call her?", Taiki asked curiously.

"Her name is Usagi, but we will call her Chibi Usa, if Odango wants too", I replied happily.

Odango nodded happily in agreement, as I placed our daughter in her arms.

The Healer, Taiki and Yaten left the room, and I laid down feeling exhausted.

"I'm glad I got to meet her, and see that hairstyle again", I giggled tiredly.

"She looks cute with blonde hair", Odango mentioned grinning widely.

"I never could understand the pink hair and red eyes, but she looks just like you, though not with your hair being black at the moment", I yawned, getting comfy.

When we first arrived here, Princess Kakyuu suggested Odango disguise herself, so she was free to go into town, without been harassed. Odango uses the Luna Pen and simply changes her hair to black. Only the Princess, and the other Senshi know who she really is. It's funny, that on Earth, I can't go anywhere, without being harassed, yet here on Kinmoku, Odango is the celebrity. I don't mind, though I still have to worry about all the guys hitting on her. And no one here knows Sailor Moon married, meaning no one knows I'm her wife. I guess it's fair, as no one on Earth knows Odango and I are married either. But as adorable as she may look with black hair, I prefer her blonde.

"Before I forget, Happy Birthday Odango", I yawned, barely able to keep my eyes open.

"Thankyou Seiya", she replied, before my eyes finally closed.

I must have fallen asleep, because I opened my eyes, to find myself lying wrapped in Odango's arms. I laid there a moment, watching her sleep, before gentle lifting her arm, and placing it on the bed. I then sat up, and slowly made my way off the bed, and over to see Chibi Usa, sleeping in her crib. She really is gorgeous, but being mine and Odango's daughter, she had no choice.

I decided to take advantage of my two girls being asleep, and headed off for a shower.

I felt much better, afterwards, and alot lighter, as I headed back into the room. The first thing I noticed was Odango wasn't there. I was going to look for her, but Chibi Usa started crying, so I picked her up, and tended to her needs. I was holding her, asleep in my arms, when Odango entered the room.

"Sorry. Kakyuu needed to see me", she apologised sweetly.

"Is everything alright?", I asked as she sat beside me on the bed.

"Everything is fine. How are you feeling?", she asked brushing the hair out of my eyes.

"Perfect as always", I replied smiling proudly.

She laughed, while shaking her head, before taking my lips in a loving kiss.

I can't believe how lucky, and happy I am. I have two gorgeous children, who I adore immensely, and the love of my Odango. She really is the reason I am this happy and complete.

"I hope Akihiko isn't giving my parents too much trouble", Odango worried thinking.

"After raising you, Akihiko will be easy to look after", I teased, walking over, and placing Chibi Usa in her crib.

"Ha ha. I'm sure you weren't any better", she responded, as I tucked my little girl in.

A cold shiver ran down my spine, with her words, as I hate thinking about my childhood, and I am a little annoyed she bought it up.

"Well you will never know", I responded, trying to sound playful, turning to face her.

She looked at me a moment, thinking, before smiling happily, as I sat back beside her.

"Well, one day it could be us babysitting our Grandchildren", she giggled sweetly.

"I'll be so old by then", I sighed pouting.

"Well no matter how old you get, I will always love you", she declared resting her head on my shoulder.

"I will always love you too", I beamed, kissing her forehead.

This is what they mean by true happiness.

I can't wait to go home and see Akihiko, and have our whole family together. I love this little family we've created, though if you add Taiki, Yaten, Striker, Odango's family, and the Scouts, and their partners, it's not really little, but it's ours.

I looked at Odango, and noticed a look of worry painted her face. I've seen that look before, and I am now worrying, but I won't ask, because I know if it's something important, she will tell me.

I am so looking forward to the future, and though I may not know what is going to happen, the one thing I do know, is Odango and I will always be together.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's Characters.**

**I created own Characters: Sailor Star Striker, and Seiya and Usagi's son Akihiko.**

**Created Usagi's Starlight name and attack.**

**Also Created Kakyuu's husband: Prince/King Jiro.**

USAGI

It's been two years since Chibi Usa was born, and life has been great. We've had no new evil to fight, so everyone has been able to get on with their lives, including me, as I have finally learnt to relax.

We waited till she was two weeks old, before we returned home, and everyone was thrilled to see her. Mum was a little upset, she missed the birth, but was happy to meet her Granddaughter. Mum and Dad, love been Grandparents, and even Shingo loves being an Uncle. Chibi Chibi doesn't quite understand, but loves it when I refer to her as their Aunt.

I sometimes wonder, if I will be an Aunt, or a Grandmother, though I am prepared to wait.

The Scouts didn't believe me at first, when I told them who she was. But with Setsuna explaining, and Taiki showing them the footage he filmed, they couldn't deny it, and were happy when they found out it was Seiya's idea to keep her name. Hotaru was very happy, but we are all expecting her to be a little different.

She is actually a very quite child, who like me, loves cuddles, sleep and food. I know she may change, as she grows, and I am loving watching her grow up. Seiya put her hair in the Odango style one day, and she seemed to love it, so I do it everyday. I can't believe her hair grows so quick. It's already past her shoulders. She loves Akihiko, who is always watching over her, and she loves Chibi Chibi, but her favourite people are Hotaru, who is my number one babysitter, and Setsuna, who spoils her rotten. There has been much talk, as to whether or not she will posess both our powers, but Seiya and I don't like to think about it, as we want them to have as normal a life as possible.

Akihiko is now three, and simply a mini version of Seiya, which of course I find adorable. Actually, there is one difference, and that is Haruka loves him. She gets along with Seiya, but has a sweet spot for Akihiko. It's her fault he loves car racing, actually I'd say he's addicted. But he is quite the little gentleman, holding his sister's hand when she walks, and even if she is walking alone, he is never far away. He also loves to play catch with Seiya, or listen to Taiki read, and Yaten still spoils him. He is quite advanced for his age, and I am proud to say he is a Mummy's boy.

It's scary to think they both look like me, though Akihiko has Seiya's hair, but I am thankful they didn't inherit my bad traits. Neither of them are cry babies, or klutzes, and Seiya says there is one thing they do get from me, that she is happy about, and that is their ability to love. She says they have my heart, as they also have the ability to draw people to them.

"Daddy home?", Akihiko asked as I tucked him into bed.

Seiya, Taiki and Yaten, are due home tonight, after been on their world tour. They have been gone a few months, and I can't wait to see them. Minako went with them, as their support act, as her career, much like the Three Lights, is booming. I am so happy their dreams are coming true, and that Seiya kept his promise, and rang me everyday. He even sent postcards, to me and the children. I still worried though.

"When you wake in the morning he will be here, I promise, now go to sleep", I replied, before kissing him goodnight.

He smiled as he closed his eyes, and I left his room. I then headed downstairs, where Striker was waiting for me.

"Come on, they will be home in a few hours, and you need to train", he instructed smiling evily.

He is still always here if I need him, and he is still single. He still teaches self defence classes, but is also a personal trainer. Of course most of his clients are female, but he shows no interest. He still makes me train, even teaching me to use a sword, and I actually enjoy the training, even though there has been no new evil. I am so thankful, that we found each other again, and that he is still in my life.

"You're getting pretty good Sis", Striker smiled, as we practiced with swords.

I love it when he calls me that. We may not be related, but he is like my big Brother, and he spends alot of time with Shingo and Chibi Chibi, who also call him their Brother.

"Well I do have a good teacher. Remember when we trained with the Prince's Guards?", I laughed at the memory.

I am so happy that Kakyuu found love, with Prince Jiro, who lives on the other side of Kinmoku, and were married eight months ago. As promised, I was at her side, as her dream came true. The Prince bought some of his own guards along, and Striker and I trained with them, when we attended the wedding. They were most shocked to see women use swords, and also to find out who I am. I like the Prince very much, as he is kind, and paitent, with deep green eyes, that Kakyuu can't resist. She is now also the Queen, though she still insists I only call her Kakyuu.

"You'll be able to beat Haruka soon", Michiru smiled, watching me.

"I could never defeat the mighty Haruka", I stated teasingly.

"Are you mocking me Koneko?', Haruka asked, coming towards me.

"No", I laughed, as I finished sparing with Striker.

The Outer Scouts and I have become even closer. Setsuna works in fashion, and is dating Mamo Chan, which I first thought weird, but I'm happy for them. Hotaru is still in school, worrying about getting good enough grades to get into medical school, and Michiru has released an album, which I often listen to while in the bath, relaxing. Her music is so beautiful. Haruka is finally racing, but is also around alot, making me train. She insists it's still her duty to protect me, though I have told her she doesn't have to take it so seriously. To be honest, I like knowing she is watching out for me, and my children.

"I believe it's time I find out personally, just how good my Queen is", Haruka smirked wickedly.

"Don't hurt her", Michiru called out laughing.

"I won't", Haruka and I responded in unison.

Haruka looked at me with an amused expression, as my nerves showed up. I know she can fight, and even though I have being taught, I know I can never beat her.

She threw the first punch, which I blocked, as she was able to do to mine, as I tried to hit her. We continued sparing, and boy is she fast. Running late to school all those times has sure has helped me.

"Are you holding back my Queen?", she asked curiously.

"No. Are you?', I replied the same.

I know we are only training, but she is sure testing my abilities. A few of my punches made contact, as did some of hers, and I could hear Striker, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru talking about us, with amazement. We finally broke apart, and stared at each other, breathing heavily.

"Are you ready to up the game?", she asked mischievously.

"You bet", I replied smiling happily.

"Uranus Crystal Power".

"Moonlighter Star Power",

"Make Up", we cried together, transforming.

I tend to use that transformation more, as the wings get in the way when I'm fighting.

"Not the Starlight I want to fight, but you do look good in leather", she commented cheekily.

"Are you flirting with me?', I asked trying not to smile.

It was warm enough as it was tonight, without her raising my body temp by flirting. She smirked at me mischievously, and I new she was enjoying herself.

"World Shaking", she called out, sending her attack my way.

I managed to dodge it, before preparing to send my attack.

"Star Beautiful Shine", I cried.

Of course she was able to dodge it, and we both charged towards each other.

She started to attack, but I was able to dodge them. We continues sparing, and I suddenly decided, to have a bit of fun myself, and started running. I know she can run like the wind, and I am thankful our home has a large property, as I ran faster than I ever have before. She was catching me, as I turned swiftly, and ran back towards the house, knowing she was going to catch me.

Suddenly she grabbed me from behind, and had me restrained by the wrists.

"Are you blushing my Queen?", she whispered huskily, into my ear.

She knows exactly what she is doing, and I need to work on my defense to her.

I threw my head back, connecting with her face, and she released me. Then I swept her feet out from under her, causing her to fall on the grass, where I pinned her down with my right knee.

"Well done", she smiled proudly.

"Did you let me knock you down?", I asked curiously, breathing heavily.

She laughed a little, trying to move, but I refused to let her up.

"I could find much better ways to have you on top of me Koneko", she smirked suggestively, before suddenly swapping our positions.

My cheeks started burning, as she pinned me down, looking at me with a pleased expression. I can't believe she can still make me feel like a nervous teenager, just like when we first met. She winked at me, before standing and offering her hand, which I took, and she helped me to stand, as we let our transformations go.

"I haven't seen you blush that much since we first met", she mentioned pleased, as she stood right up to me.

"You're a mean flirt Ruka", I huffed, folding my arms on my chest, looking down.

"No one can flirt as good as me".

I heard his voice, and turned around to see Seiya standing behind us, looking gorgeous as always. I ran and jumped into his arms, excited to see him. I have missed him so much, and I am so glad he is home.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Sailor Mooon, or any of it's Characters.**

**Created own Characters: Sailor Star Striker, Seiya and Usagi's son Akihiko, and Kakyuu's husband King Jiro.**

SEIYA

Two years of peace. No new enemies to battle, and my beloved Odango hasn't had to worry for so long, that she shines even brighter. Yes, my life is just like me. Perfect.

I am finally home, after touring the world, and as much as I loved performing for all our fans, and I am happy our careers are booming, I have missed Akihiko, Chibi Usa and Odango terribly. I wish they could have come, but as our relationships are still been kept quiet, Odango said it was easier for her to stay home. But I kept my promise, and rang her everyday, and even sent postcards, as I never want her to feel, like she did when I first met her. I never want her to cry because of me.

"We're home", Minako announced excitedly, as we entered the house.

She has become quite the idol, and it was good having her on tour with us, but even Yaten can't wait to take a break form her enthusiasm.

"Where is everyone?", Yaten asked tiredly.

I knew Akihiko and Chibi Usa would be in bed asleep, but it sounded like no one was home at all. I walked into the kitchen, as it's one of Odango's favourite places, and heard noises coming from outside.

I walked through the door, and Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru and Striker, turned to face me.

"Welcome Home", Michiru smiled.

"It's good to see you again", Makoto smiled, as she walked outside.

Makoto, Rei, and Ami travelled home with us, as they wanted to surprise Odango, for her birthday. Ami lives in America, studying to become a Doctor, and her and Taiki finally got their act together, and are now engaged. Rei was there also, starting her acting career. She has had a few minor roles, and is really happy, currently dating Yuuichirou. Makoto did some travelling, on what she she called a food journey, and is currently dating Motoki. I know Odango has missed them all, and I hope she is happy to see them.

"World Shaking".

I heard the words, and couldn't believe my eyes, as I turned and saw Odango and Haruka fighting, under the stars.

"What the?", I gasped in horror, as I went to run towards them.

"They're just training", Striker chuckled, as he grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Star Beautiful Shine", Odango called out attacking Haruka.

Watching them charge at each other was amazing, as I've never seen Odango so determined. They were fighting, when suddenly Odango ran, disappearing further down the property, with Haruka following. I was amazed at how well Odango has adapted to her Starlight powers, and I know it's because of Striker. He even makes Taiki, Yaten and I train every now and then, much to Yaten's disgust.

"They are having fun, though they do look to be taking it a bit serious", Setsuna mentioned, as I saw Haruka restrain Odango.

I can't believe Odango can almost match Haruka, and just when I thought I couldn't be more impressed, Odango knocks Haruka down, and pins her. I think she could even kick my butt now.

I walked over to them, watching as Haruka switched positions, and also hearing Haruka mention Odango blushing, and Odango telling her she's a mean flirt. Odango was rather red, but at least she was happy to see me, and it was so good to hold her in my arms.

"I am so glad you are home. I missed you so much", she beamed excitedly, wrapping her legs around my waist, and holding me tightly.

"I missed you too", I smiled, burrying my face into her neck as I held her.

"Welcome home", Haruka greeted kindly.

"Thanks, but I doubt you really missed me", I laughed slightly, as I turned my head to face her.

"No I did. I had no one to annoy", she smirked before walking away.

I had to laugh. At least we can talk to each other now, though there are still moments when we get on each others nerves, and they mostly revolve around Odango.

"So who's the better flirt?. Haruka or me?", I asked cheekily, as I returned my attention back to my wife.

"Oh thats a tough one, but I'd have to say Haruka", she replied looking at me smiling.

"Are you",

I was about to ask if she was serious, when she claimed my lips with hers, and kissed me passionately. Now that is the welcome home I was hoping for.

"We're you teasing me?", I asked interested, as I placed her gently back on her feet.

"Maybe", she giggled, as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

I kissed her hair and laughed, realising she was teasing, and that I have being a really bad influence on her. We walked over to join the others, and my heart was beating happily, as I watched her look of surprise at seeing her friends.

"You missed me the most right?', Yaten asked as she hugged him tightly.

"No she missed me more", Taiki laughed, pulling Odango away, and holding her tightly.

Odango just laughed, and I joined in, thinking how much they've come to be like sisters, or brothers, depending on their forms. Yaten especially has become somewhat close to her, as she has a way of snapping him out of his bad moods, and they quite often sit alone and talk. Taiki treats her like a little sister, and it still amazes me how she can make him laugh.

"Well, as good as it is to see you all, I need to shower and get some sleep, so I will see you tomorrow", Odango announced hugging them all goodnight.

She then headed inside, as the others said goodnight.

The Outer Scouts then headed home, as did Rei and Makoto, while I headed upstairs, and checked on our children. I checked on Chibi Usa first, and smiled hearing her little snore. I kissed her cheek, then headed to Akihiko's room. As usual, he wasn't under the covers, so I pulled them back over him, before kissing his cheek. I swear he kicks the covers off, so he knows we've checked on him. I then went into mine and Odango's room, where I found Odango still in the shower.

"AHHH...Seiya you scared me", she cried, as I joined her.

"I knew I could make you blush brighter than Haruka", I stated cockily, before claiming her lips with mine.

I know she was only teasing before, but I love to tease in return, especially when the result is nothing but pure pleasure. I will never get enough of this woman, as every moment with her, is pure magic.

"I should go away more often", I stated as we laid in bed, and snuggled closely.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere, for a very long time", she giggled, kissing me goodnight.

I have no intentions of leaving her for a long time, cause I really hate being away from her.

"I love you", I whispered, as I pulled her in closer.

"I love you too", she mumbled, before dozing off.

I gave a slight chuckle, before closing my eyes, and drifting off myself.

I woke this morning, feeling the bed bounce.

"Daddy", Akihiko cried, jumping on the bed.

"Good morning to you too", I laughed, grabbing him gently, and pulling him onto the bed.

I began tickling him, hearing one of my favourite sounds. His laugh.

"Don't forget this one", Minako smiled, as she entered the room carrying Chibi Usa.

"How could I?", I smiled, taking her into my arms, and holding her close.

I thought I missed them lots, but seeing them now, I realise I missed them even more.

"I came to tell you Breakfast is ready", Minako informed me smiling.

Akihiko jumped off the bed, and followed her out the door, as I did carrying Chibi Usa in my arms.

"Good morning", Odango smiled, as I entered the kitchen.

"Yes it is", I agreed, after kissing her cheek gently.

I watched her blush, before walking into the dining room, and placed Chibi Usa in her chair, before taking my seat at the table.

"It is good to be home", Yaten smiled happily.

"I can't believe Usagi will be twenty one tomorrow", Ami smiled happily.

"I can't believe Chibi Usa will be two", I smiled thinking time has gone fast.

It really has gone fast, as it feels like yesterday that I gave birth.

"I can't wait to go shopping", Minako squealed excited.

I listened as she and Ami discussed going shopping together, with Rei and Makoto, as it's been ages since they've all been together.

"I'll come shopping too", Odango smiled as she sat beside me.

"What are you going to get me?", I asked cheekily.

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow, which of course I laughed at.

"Why do I need to get something for you?", she questioned curiously.

"Well you only have a month till my birthday, so you need to start shopping now", I replied smugly.

"I already got you something, and just so you know, Haruka has it", she replied giggling.

"What?. Why does she have it?", I asked pouting.

"Because you go snooping, and I know she won't tell you", she replied winking at me.

Great. Now I have to wait. Trust Odango to pull this little trick. So what if I go snooping, and find my presents before I'm supposed too?. It's fun.

We all ate breakfast, then headed out to go shopping, as I decided to go along with my wife.

* * *

"Do you really need to push all the buttons?", Odango asked me shaking her head.

We were in a toy store, shopping for Chibi Usa's birthday present, and something for Akihiko and Chibi Chibi, who I love to spoil rotten. I was in female form, as it's the only way Odango and I can go out, without me being mobbed by fans, and I do love to be the real me. I was making alot of noise with the toys on the shelves, which was causing people to stare, making my lovely wife blush.

"If it says try me, you have to do it Odango. Besides it's fun", I replied smirking.

She laughed lightly, as she walked right up to me, and whispered mischievously into my ear.

"If you behave, you and I can have fun later".

I stood there shocked, as she looked at me and winked, before she walked away, to continue shopping, with that brilliant smile of hers plastered on her face. Yep. Never going to get enough of that woman. I ran after her, and we finished our shopping, before meeting the others for lunch.

I didn't need to do any shopping for Odango, as I got her present for her, while I was on tour, and I know she is going to love it.

I spent the afternoon, with Odango, Akihiko, and Chibi Usa, and I love it when it is just the four of us. I do love it when the others are here, but when it's just the four of us, it's special. I also found myself thinking about my family, back on Kinmoku, and shuddered at the thought. I haven't spoken to them in a very long time, and have no intentions of ever talking to them again. I have the family I've always wanted, and thats enough for me.

Finally, after dinner, putting the children to bed, and Odango and I had finally finished wrapping the presents, it was time for bed.

"I can't wait to see your face when you see what I got you tomorrow", I smiled excited.

"And I can't wait until your birthday, especially since you have no clue as to what I got you", Odango responded proudly.

"Can I have a hint?", I asked cheekily.

"No", she replied, rolling over to face away from me.

"Please", I whispered mischievously into her ear.

"No".

I started tickling her, and she burst into laughter, unable to fight it.

"Okay okay. Just one hint", she cried surrendering.

I looked at her waiting, while she thought about the clue.

"You don't have one, and you said you didn't need one, but I want you to have one, so you'll never forget", she smiled, before kissing me tenderly, and snuggling against my chest.

I have no idea what she is on about. Something I don't want, but she wants me to have it. And what doesn't she want me to forget?.

"Odango", I whispered.

"Yeah", she she replied whispering.

"You know no matter what, I could never forget you right?", I asked nervously.

"I know. And I could never forget you either. I love you", she smiled looking at me.

"I love you too", I smiled, before kissing her intensely.

I could never forget her, or anything to do with her. She is my everything, and all the good memories I have, are because of her. I can't wait to see what she got me, though I'm not happy that I have to wait a month.

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's Characters.**

**Created own Characters: Sailor Star Striker, Seiya and Usagi's son Akihiko, and Kakyuu's husband King Jiro.**

**Created Evil: Darkness.**

USAGI

I will never get enough of Seiya. Male, Female, who cares. It's amazing how, no matter what we do together, to me it's special, even if it is just shopping, or even just lying in bed talking. I treasure every moment with Seiya, and he is definetley a better flirt than Haruka.

"USAGI".

I was woken early this morning, to Minako's screaming.

"Usagi get up now. They're gone", she cried, as she rushed into my room.

"Who?", I yawned, as I stretched.

"Yat...What did you do to your hair?", she replied shocked.

"What are you talking about?", I continued to yawn, as I got out of bed.

I walked over to the mirror, that was floor to ceiling high, and gasped at my reflection.

"What the hell?", I cried, seeing my hair was now silver.

It was golden yesterday. It doesn't look that bad, but I still don't know how it happened.

"Never mind that. Yaten is missing", Minako announced sobbing loudly.

This caught my attention, especially when I realised Seiya wasn't in our bed, and I followed her, rushing out of my room.

"Have you seen Taiki?", Ami asked upset, as we met her in the hallway.

Something is definetley wrong. I ran to Striker's room, to find him also gone.

"Where the hell did they go?, I asked scared.

Seiya would never just leave. Even if he gets called away on business, he always lets me now where he is going to be, as I do to him.

We searched the house, and tried calling their cells, which they had left behind, along with their Star Brooches, which made me worry even more.

"Where are they?", Minako sobbed loudly, as she crumbled to her knees.

I grabbed my phone, trying not to cry, and dialed.

"Hello", Haruka answered yawning.

"Ruka", is all I managed to say, choking on my built up tears.

"I'm on my way", she responded before hanging up.

The sun was starting to rise, and I knew Akihiko and Chibi Usa would be awake soon, yet I had no idea where Seiya was, and terrible thoughts were starting to fill my mind. This can't be happening.

Haruka and Michiru arrived moments later, and I told them what happened, not that I really know. Soon all the Scouts, and their partners were here, and I was struggling to be strong.

"Do you think they went to Kinmoku?", Hotaru asked, as she held Chibi Usa.

"They would have let us know", Ami replied hurting.

"I'm going to check", I announced, heading towards the door.

"Usagi wait. What about the children? It's yours and Chibi Usa's birthday", Michiru asked gently, as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We can't celebrate, unless Seiya is here, so I won't until she is back", I groaned hurting deeply.

"We understand, so we will help", Makoto smiled gently, standing at my side.

I looked at her, ready to tell her she didn't have to, but I soon saw the faces of the other Scouts and realised it was pointless.

"We won't celebrate, unless we are all together. We're coming with you", Haruka stated smiling kindly.

The others nodded in agreement, and it made me feel good, to know they are willing to help.

"Hang on. Before we go anywhere. Why is Usagi's hair silver?", Rei asked confused.

"Thats really not important Rei", I groaned, too worried to care.

"It's nothing bad. Queen Serenity's hair changed colour on her twenty first birthday also", Setsuna explained gently.

"Can we get ready to go now?", I asked impaitently.

I rang my parents, and explained what happened, so they offered to have the children for as long as is needed.

"We'll get the children organised, and take them there for you", Motoki offered kindly.

"Are you sure?", I asked, not wanting to bother them.

"Sure. You go find Seiya, and the others", Yuuichirou smiled brightly.

"Take as long as you need, but if you need help, let us know", Mamo Chan nodded kindly.

"Thankyou, and please make sure Chibi Usa has a good day", I smiled kindly.

They nodded, and I hugged the three of them, thanking them, before I joined the others oustside, where we transformed and left.

KINMOKU

"Everything looks fine here", Ami stated, as we arrived on Kinmoku.

It looked like it always did, beautiful, and seemed peaceful enough, with the sun shining brightly, though it was a little cold.

"Let's find the Queen", Setsuna suggested with urgency.

We ran into the Palace, and soon found Kakyuu, in her Throne room, along with King Jiro.

"Usagi. Oh thank god you came. Can you use your Star Brooch?", she asked me worried, after she embraced me tightly.

I didn't understand what she was asking me that for, but I took the brooch out, and tried.

"Moonlighter Star Power Make Up", I cried.

It worked, as I stood there in my Starlight Fuku. I let it go, and instructed the Scouts to let their transformations go.

"Kakyuu please. What is going on?. We woke this morning, to find Seiya, Taiki, Yaten and Striker gone. Are they here?. Do you know where they are?", I asked hurried.

She looked at me, with such pain in her eyes, and I knew straight away that something had happened.

"Usagi. You are my last Starlight. All the Senshi have lost their powers, and their memories. All of Kinmoku seems to have forgotten everything. They know nothing of the Senshi, or even Galaxia. Jiro and I are the only two who remember, but we have no idea what is happening", she replied sadly.

What she said, pained me dearly. Seiya doesn't remember anything, which would also include me. I couldn't help but think back to last night.

_"You know no matter what, I could never forget you right?"_.

Did Seiya know what was going to happen?. I thought he was refering to the clue I gave him. What am I going to do?.

"Well, If it isn't the beautiful Moon Princess".

I heard the cold evil voice, and turned to see the guy, who I met, the night I found out Seiya was still alive, standing in the doorway. His dark hair falling to his shoulders, and his scarred face was more visable in the sunlight, beaming through the windows.

"You", Haruka groaned, recognising him also.

"Yes it's me. I thought you'd come, even if there is no one besides those two, who even know who you are", he stated amused, pointing towards Kakyuu and Jiro.

I heard the Scouts transform, but refused to take my eyes of him for one second.

"What did you do to them?", I asked, getting angrier by the second.

He walked towards me slowly, with the creepiest smile on his face. He and I stood facing each other, while the others remained standing a little way back behind me.

"I erased their memories, and gave them new ones. I can't very well take over a world, if there are those who opose me now can I?", he asked coldly.

"I won't let you take over this world", I growled furious.

"Ah yes. You are probably the only one, who can defeat me, but as your great power, is also fueled by the Starlights, it's going to be a little hard to defeat me", he chuckled evily.

"Who are you?', Rei asked angry.

"I have never really had a name, though most call me Darkness. I know you know that name, so before you jump to any conclusions, the one you called Darkness, was merely my apprentice, though I told this beauty here, he was my master", he replied coldly, whilst staring at me.

Great. Darkness was bad enough, and now I have to deal with his Master. Could this get any worse?.

Suddenly I felt something sharp, slice my chest, and I cried out in pain. The pain became more intense, as something was pushed against my wound, and I cried out more.

"Usagi", I heard Haruka cry.

I fell to the ground, and noticed the large slash, across my chest, bleeding heavily.

"Are you alright?', Haruka asked, as she held me in her arms.

"Not really", I replied weakly.

I am so over feeling pain, of any kind, though it has been a while.

"What is that?", Makoto asked, pointing to that guy.

"It can't be", Kakyuu gasped horrified.

I had no idea what they were talking about, but as I looked at Darkness, I found out. In his hand was a Star Brooch, that was black in colour, and he was wearing a pleased smile.

"Yes it is my dear Fireball Princess. The Black Star Brooch. I thought you might have heard of it", he smiled wickedly.

"What is he talking about?", Minako asked crying.

"It has long been a myth on Kinmoku, of an evil entity, stealing the Senhsi's powers, and creating a brooch, that would allow the one who holds it, to control all powers of the Starlights. The tale has been passed down through the generations, but no one ever believed it true", Kakyuu explained in disbelief.

"But it is no myth. I created the Black Brooch a long time ago, and it took nearly all my strength to create it. I was unable to use it, so I tried to get another to use it, but they ran away, and somehow found a way to break it's hold on her, and the powers were returned to those who held them. The Brooch returned to me, and I have waited a long time, to destroy this planet, and now thanks you Moon Princess, I will finally succeed", he explained smugly.

"You won't get away with this", Makoto cried furiously.

He started chanting something, that I couldn't understand, and before I knew it, everything went dark. It didn't last long, but as it became clear again, I saw something that was hard to believe. There, standing beside him, was a Starlight. I looked her over, taking in, her black Fuku, with black trimmings, and not to mention, her cold black eyes.

"Usagi", Haruka gasped in shock.

I was shocked also. Not only was there a Starlight standing before us, but the shocking part was, it was, ME.

**Please Review, good or bad. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's Characters.**

**Created own Characters: Sailor Star Striker, Seiya and Usagi's son Akihiko, and Kakyuu's husband King Jiro.**

**Also created Seiya's Family.**

**Created Evil: Darkness and his army.**

SEIYA

I woke this morning, to the sun shining through the gap in my curtains, and I didn't want to get out of bed.

"Seiya. Seiya get up or you're going to be late for work", came the yell from outside my bedroom door.

"Five more minutes", I groaned, rolling over.

My bedroom door burst open, and the covers were pulled off me.

"Get up now. It's enough of an embarassment that you work in that place, let alone have you fired from such a place", my eldest brother Takashi yelled coldly, as he opened my curtains.

He then left my room, slamming the door behind him.

Nothing like the usual pep talk to get me motivated. Thanks Bro.

I rolled over, and stared at the ceiling, before finally getting out of bed, and heading to the bathroom. As I undressed, I noticed I was wearing a necklace, and I stared at it confused. Where did this come from?. I looked it over curiously, trying to think. A silver heart, with a cresent moon, and a star inside it, each tipped with a sapphire. It was beautiful, but I don't remember ever receiving it. It had a warmth radiating from it, and as I took it off, I felt like I shouldn't have. I quickly jumped in the shower, and after washing my hair, and drying myself, I put it back on, automatically feeling at ease. Weird.

I then headed back to my room, and put my uniform on. I hate wearing this. A white button up shirt, with a short black skirt. Yuck. I put my hair, in it's usual low ponytail, and after grabbing a jacket, I stared at the necklace again.

"Miss Seiya, please hurry", our maid Akemi pleaded, as she entered my room.

"I'm going. I'm going", I responded, hiding the necklace in my shirt, and rushing out of my room.

I hurried downstairs, and out the door, glad to get out of the house.

As I walked to work, I couldn't help but think how I wish my life, wasn't my life. I live with My Father Yuu, who is one of the wealthiest men on Kinmoku, owning the biggest trading company on the planet, and my Mother Asami. I also live with my three older brothers. Takashi, Keiji, and Yoshio, who all work in our Father's company. Then there is me. A simple waitress, who has being nothing but a disappointment since the day I was born. How do I know this?. Because my Father ignores me, and my brothers tell me everyday. It's not all bad. My Mother and our Maid are nice to me, though only when my Father and Brothers aren't around, but I wish for more. I want to find love, and have a family, and just be happy, but I know thats never going to happen.

"About time you showed up", Striker smiled, as I entered the Cafe.

We've known each other since childhood, but have never really gotten along.

The owner of the Cafe, Momo, decided to go on vacation, leaving Striker in charge, because I can't cook.

"Sorry", I apologised, as I tied my apron around my waist.

She just shook her head, as we began work.

BANG CRASH BOOM

Thunder rang through the sky, which was weird, considering there wasn't a cloud in the sky, when I arrived at work. As I looked out the window, I noticed it was pouring rain, and the sky had become somewhat dark with clouds.

"Most unusual weather", Taiki mentioned, as she entered the Cafe.

She has being one of my friends, since childhood, and works at the library.

"I was just thinking that", I smiled, as she sat at a table.

"Where did that rain come from?. It took me ages this morning to do my hair, and now it's ruined", Yaten groaned frustrated, as she sat at the table across from Taiki.

She is another of my friends, and works at the botique down the street.

"What can I get you?', I asked, wearing a forced smile.

I hate my job.

"I'll have a tea please", Taiki replied, not even taking her eyes from the book she was now reading.

"I'll have a tea too please, plus a piece of cake. And do you have a hairdryer?", Yaten replied, still dealing with her hair issues.

I just shook my head and laughed, as I left to fill their orders.

I returned to their table, with their orders, just as loud screams rang out from outside.

"What was that?", Striker asked as she came to stand beside me.

We looked out the window, and saw people running everywhere, been chased by men wearing black, with only their eyes visable.

"They don't look friendly", Yaten commented, as she finally left her hair alone.

We watched as they sent dull bursts of light from their hands, which scared the hell out of me.

"Check them out", Striker instructed pointing.

I looked, and was shocked to see three people, fighting the men in black. One was a tall male, with short sandy blonde hair, wearing track pants, and a dark blue jacket. Another was a female, about my height, with brown hair, up in a ponytail, wearing black leggings, with a dark green jumper, and the third one, was a petite silver haired woman, who was wearing jeans, with a white long sleeved top, that was becoming see through due to the rain.

"The Royal Guards are fighting also", Taiki mentioned, unable to look away from what was taking place.

I've never seen anything like it. Swords were been used, and strange light things from the men in black. I wonder what it is all about?. I continued to watch, until the tall male defeated the last one, and I gasped in fright, when the bodies of the men in black, just disappeared.

The petite silver haired one, said something to the Royal Guards, and they left, heading back to the Palace. She and her two friends, stood there talking, and I noticed all three had recieved wounds. The petite one had a large slash across her chest, and I couldn't help but feel a light panic rise in my heart. She looked so delicate, but seeing her fight, was amazing.

"I wonder who they are?", Taiki asked curious, as the three ran off in the same direction as the guards.

"Is that silver haired one a relation of yours Yaten?", Striker asked curiously.

"I've never seen her before", Yaten responded confused.

I had absolutely no idea who they are, but I don't think they're bad, but you never know.

"Well I best be getting back to work. I will see you later", Taiki smiled, as she left the Cafe.

Yaten left also, annoyed she had to go back out in the rain, and Striker and I continued with our work.

It was a long day, with many of the customers, talking about what took place, and to be honest, I couldn't stop thinking about it either.

"Come on Seiya. The Queen is making an announcement", Striker informed me, as we left the Cafe.

I walked with her towards the Palace, bumping into Taiki and Yaten on the way.

"It must be about what happened", Taiki suggested thinking.

"At least I bought an umbrella", Yaten stated smugly.

It hadn't stopped raining all day, and now my top was see through, much like that petite girls was. Out of everything I saw today, she is what I remember most.

We finally reached the Palace, and stood amongst the crowd, and watched as the Queen walked out, on the King's arm, escorted by the three we saw today, plus six others. The crowd went silent, as we listened to the Queen talk.

"People of Kinmoku. I know many of you witnessed what took place today in town, and have questions, as to what is happening. I know you are scared, but I want to assure you, we are doing whatever it takes, to insure your safety. The Royal Guards will be patrolling constantly, and I beg of you, that if any more attacks occur, please get inside as quickly as possible. Also, these nine warriors, you see behind me, trust that they have come here to help insure your safety, and I hope that you make them feel welcome. They are my loyal friends. Now please, continue with your lives, and know that we are doing everything we can".

Well she didn't really answer any of my questions, but the Queen has never lead us wrong before, so I believe everything she says. Though, I still want to know more about those warriors. The Princess says we can trust them, but the way she spoke about them, it sounds like they're not from here. I wonder where are they from?.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's Characters.**

**Created own Characters: Sailor Star Striker, Seiya and Usagi's son Akihiko, and Kakyuu's husband King Jiro.**

**Also created Seiya's family.**

**Created Evil: Darkness and his army, and Starlight.**

**Created Usagi's new Power and Transformation.**

**USAGI**

"Who is she?", Hotaru asked, as we stood there, staring at my body double standing before us.

"Beautiful isn't she?. I call her Starlight, created in the most beautiful, and powerful form I have ever seen", Darkness smiled proudly.

"You still won't succeed", I cried with force.

I was trying to stay calm, but on the inside I was totally freaking out. I managed to stand, and move away from Haruka, wanting to destroy him badly.

"Maybe Starlight, can show you what she is made of", he laughed amused.

I stood there, bracing for an attack, not knowing what to expect.

"Star Serious Laser", Starlight cried.

She had to use that one didn't she?. It hit me square on, and I was sent flying into a wall. I am so glad Seiya is on our side, because that hurt like hell.

"Do you believe me now?", Darkness asked impressed.

I watched as he nodded to Starlight, who then disappeared, and I suddenly had the urge to kill him.

"Moon and Star United Make Up", I cried, as I stood up.

The transformation worked, thank god, and it wiped that pleased look of Darkness's face.

"You're not supposed to be able to use that power", he cried in anger.

"Well I can, so deal with it", I stated, moving closer to him.

I could see the fear in his eyes, and knew I was going to defeat him.

The others stood there watching, as I started attacking him, using my fists, before finally knocking him to the ground. I really find the wings annoying, but don't really care at this point in time.

BANG CRASH BOOM

Great. Thunder. I don't have time to be scared, not with this guy still alive.

"Know this. Even if you defeat me, you can't defeat Starlight. She has control of my army, and other powers. She will remain strong, as long as no Starlights remain", he laughed wickedly, looking up at me, as he tried to slither away.

I knelt before him, and grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him up towards me, so I could whisper in his ear.

"And you know this. I am going to destroy your precious Starlight, and I am going to take great pleasure in doing it", I stated pissed off, before pushing him back down.

He looked at me, with an amused expression, which really ticked me off. I stood, and moved back, preparing to attack.

"Moon and Stars Forever Shine".

I sent my attack at him, and watched as he burst into dark flames, before becoming nothing but a pile of ash.

Well that was easy. Maybe a little too easy.

"My Queen There are strange men attacking the town", a Guard cried, as he ran into the room.

"We need to go protect them", Makoto cried.

I remember Darkness's army, using swords, and dull light attacks. They should be easy enough to handle.

"Wait, what are we going to do about no one knowing who we are?. We might scare them", Minako asked worried.

She had a point. I don't want to scare the people, or Seiya and the others, so how do we deal with this?. I think I have an idea.

"Haruka, Makoto and I will go into town, with the Guards, while the rest of you, stay here and protect the King and Queen", I instructed forcefully, letting my transformation go.

"Only three of you?", King Jiro asked concerned.

"The three of us can fight without powers", Haruka replied proudly.

He gave us a gentle smile, and the three of us ran out of the Palace. Thunder still rolled through the sky, but I was ignoring it, thinking only about my mission.

We could hear the loud screams, as we approached the town, which just fueled my anger even more. We started fighting, and the Guards joined us also.

Man I was pissed. Darkness erasing the memories of everyone, then using my blood to create Starlight. At least I was able to defeat Darkness, but something tells me, Starlight is going to be alot more trouble to deal with. But she will be dealt with, that I am sure of.

It was pouring rain, and people were running into buildings, to get away from them, as we continued to fight. My jeans were heavy, from the rain, and the slash across my chest hurt like hell, but I needed to fight.

Eventually we were able to defeat them, and I sent the Guards back to the Palace.

"You need to see a Doctor", Makoto mentioned breathing heavily.

"I will when we get back to the Palace", I puffed exhausted.

"You saw the four of them in that Cafe didn't you?", Haruka asked curious.

"Yes", I replied, trying not to cry.

During the fight, I happened to look upon four familiar faces, watching through a window, but I concentrated on defeating the army, as it hurt seeing them there.

"We should go back, and let Ami and Minako know they are okay", Makoto suggested worried about our friends.

Haruka and I agreed, and we ran back to the Palace.

* * *

"How are you feeling?", Kakyuu asked, as she entered the Healer's room.

"Physically fine", I replied, holding my tears back.

I was sore, and somewhat tired, but it was nothing compared to the pain in my heart. Just seeing Seiya's face, and knowing she has no idea who I am, dug the knife into my heart deeper. I don't know how I am going to get through this without her?.

"The Guards informed me, that the people are scared, and want to know what is going on?. I am going to make an announcement, and tell them not to worry", she stated worried.

"That would be a good idea. And could you tell them, not to fear us?. I will continue to fight, without transforming, as I don't want to scare them. I will also need to talk to my Scouts", I worried also.

She nodded smiling slightly, and we discussed what else should be done.

"I want to see Yaten", Minako sobbed sadly.

We were sitting in the dining room, where Kakyuu and I had told them our plan.

"She won't know who you are", Michiru responded gently.

"I know. But I just want to know she is okay. Maybe even talk to her", Minako sobbed louder.

"I would like to see Taiki also", Ami announced crying.

I feel their pain, though I don't know how I would cope, but I need to check something first.

"Before we decide anything, I need to ask if any of you wish to return home?. I know you have lives to get back too, and this really isn't your fight", I asked curiously.

They all looked at me, with confused looks on their faces. I knew Ami and Minako would stay, but the others didn't have too.

"Seriously Usagi. I can't believe you just asked that", Rei sighed shaking her head.

"Yeah. You know we are here for you, and Queen Kakyuu", Hotaru added smiling.

I was grateful they wanted to stay and help, and became a little overwhelmed, but didn't show it.

"You should know that I will always fight at your side, even if it is to get that annoying Starlight back", Haruka stated, placing an arm around my shoulders.

I giggled slightly, knowing the comment about the annoying Starlight, was to try and cheer me up.

"Lets not forget, that Seiya is also our Queen, so of course this is our fight", Setsuna announced proudly.

"Alright. Then tomorrow, we go into town, so you can get used to the layout, plus I think the Outer's will need some clothes, as the rest of us have some here. And we can see if we can find Taiki and Yaten", I announced firmly.

They all agreed with that, before we followed Kakyuu, and stood with her, while she spoke to the people. They seemed calm, and eased by her words, I just wish I could say the same.

"Hey Haruka, can you come with me for a moment?", I asked nervously.

"Sure", she nodded, and followed me upstairs.

The others had gone to their rooms, but I needed to get some things, and didn't feel confident enough to go alone.

I walked to Seiya's room, and slowly opened the door. I took a couple of deep breaths, before entering, and thump, my heart ached painfully.

"You alright?", Haruka asked, as she followed me in.

"Yeah, just getting some clothes. I'll sleep in my old room", I replied sniffling.

All the memories of Seiya and I in this room, started playing in my mind, and I was trying to be strong, but was failing.

"You can cry Koneko", Haruka suggested gently.

"No. I need to be strong. Too much is at stake, to worry about my emotions", I responded firmly.

It's easier said than done. Pain, worry, fear, loss, are all eating at me, consuming me. I need to keep it together.

"This isn't your fault", she stated firmly.

"Yes it is. I let my guard down, believing we were going to live in peace, and like so many times before, I've failed everyone", I responded hurting.

She went to say something, but I grabbed some clothes, then left the room. I thanked her for accompanying me, before heading upstairs to my old room. I haven't being in here, since, the night, I almost ended up going over the balcony, being controlled by Darkness. Well the apprentice of Darkness I should say. I headed in to take a shower, refusing to let everything get to me. I still can't believe my hair is silver. Afterwards, I opened the balcony door, and stood there listening as the rain poured hard, and thought about what has to be done. This is such a different experience for me. I mean, yes my friends have been in danger before, but this feels more like a personal attack. My worse nightmares are coming true, and I am feeling things, I never thought I would feel. This is one battle, I have to win, for myself.

"Wherever you are Starlight, I will find you. I have fought for my home, for my heart, and now I will fight for my life, my happiness, and the happiness of my children and friends. You have no idea what is coming for you", I spoke to the sky, with seriousness.

Seiya is my life, and I will do whatever it takes, to get her back.

I eventually made my way to bed, where the last thing I thought was,"Happy birthday to me".


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's Characters.**

**Created own Characters: Sailor Star Striker, Seiya and Usagi's son Akihiko, Kakyuu's huband King Jiro, and Seiya's family.**

**Created Evil: Starlight and Darkness's Army.**

SEIYA

After hearing the Princess's speech, I went straight home, and changed into some dry clothes, before joining my family for Dinner. The main topic of conversation, was the strange things that took place today.

"I can't believe those girls can fight like that", Keiji mentioned amazed.

"I believe the Princess, when she said we can trust them", Yoshio added nodding.

I thought the same thing, but my opinion is never taken into consideration, so I kept my mouth shut.

"It must be wonderful, to have a daughter so brave. I can just imagine how proud their Father's must be", my Father commented, with admiration.

I kept my eyes, focused on the plate of food in front of me, feeling a slight tug at my heart with his words.

"I would like to meet that silver haired one. She seems quite the woman", Takashi announced mischievously.

"She is gorgeous", Keiji smirked wickedly.

I agree with them too, and still I will keep my mouth shut. They know I like women, but tease me about it.

I just listened to them, while I ate my dinner, before excusing myself, and heading to my room. I headed to bed, and laid there, thinking about that girl, and found myself playing with the necklace. I still have no idea, where I got it.

When I woke this morning, it was still raining, which made me want to stay in bed even more. Of course I got the usual wake up call, and before long, I was heading to work.

I really do hate this job, but it's the only one I can get.

"Do you think any more attacks will take place?", I asked Striker curiously.

"I don't know. I hope not, though I do wish to see that petite one again", she replied thinking.

Not her too.

"She was a good fighter", I commented casually.

"And beautiful", she remarked, without looking at me.

Okay I get it. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, but does everyone have to agree with me?. It's bothering me for some reason, that they keep talking about her.

"Hey Seiya, if I tell you something, can you keep it secret?", she asked me nervously.

"Yeah", I replied honestly.

Weird. We've never really talked like this before. She grabbed my arm, and pulled me into the Kitchen, so we couldn't be heard.

"That girl, I've seen her before", she informed me nervously.

"What?. Where?", I asked interested.

"Don't laugh, or think I'm weird, but ever since I was little, I've had these dreams, where I'm at some Palace, and I'm walking through a garden, with a girl, who looks exactly like her, only she is blonde, and she has her hair done up in two ponytails, with two buns on top", she replied blushing slightly.

Okay she is weird.

"Are you sure it's her?", I asked, not believing her.

"Yes. Like I said, I've had that dream many times since I was little. I feel like I've met her before. I know it sounds crazy, but, it's the truth", she replied seriously.

I could tell by the look on her face, she was being honest, and it kind of made me jealous. What if Striker did know her?. Just my luck. Then again, what would a woman like that, want with someone like me?.

The morning passed quietly, and I was getting bored, until Taiki and Yaten arrived for lunch.

"I really wish this rain would stop", Yaten complained.

God she complains alot.

"Look", Taiki gasped, pointing behind me.

I turned to look, and saw the nine warriors enter, and take a seat, at one of the booths. I just stared at them, unable to move. Why did they have to come to this Cafe?.

"Seiya. Your job", Taiki whispered, poking me into reality.

"Huh. Oh yeah", I nodded, before heading over to their table.

Man am I nervous.

"Can I take you order please?", I asked politely.

They all looked at me, besides the petite one, who just stared out the window.

"Yes thankyou", the one with aqua hair replied smiling kindly.

I took their orders, though the male, gave me the blondes order, as she still wouldn't look in my direction.

Striker then helped me fill their orders, and carry them back to the table.

"Thankyou", the youngest with dark hair smiled.

She doesn't look old enough to be a warrior, so maybe she is a little Sister to one of them.

"We should thankyou, for what you did yesterday", I smiled blushing slightly.

"Yes. We've never seen anything like it", Taiki added, coming to stand beside me.

Yaten and Striker came to stand with me also.

"It was no trouble", the male replied nodding.

"Do you guys have names, or what?', Yaten asked rudely.

I gave her a glare, at which she just shrugged, and turned her focus back to the nine of them.

"Of course we have names. I am Minako, this is Ami, Rei, Makoto, Hotaru, Michiru, Setsuna, Haruka, and Usagi", the blonde introduced happily.

Okay, let me see if I got this. The happy blonde is Minako. The one with short blue hair is Ami. The one with long dark hair, is Rei, and the tall brunette from yesterday is Makoto. The aqua hair is Michiru, the young one is Hotaru, and the dark green haired one is Setsuna. Then the male is Haruka, and that means the petite beauty is Usagi. At least I know her name.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Seiya, and this is Taiki, Yaten and Striker", I introduced kindly.

Still Usagi refused to turn around. I wonder what I have to do, to get her to look at me?.

They allowed us to chat with them, while they ate their lunch, before they had to go.

"It was nice to meet you", Taiki smiled happily.

"As it was you. Maybe we'll come back tomorrow for lunch", Ami mentioned shyly.

We watched them walk away, and couldn't believe how nice they were, though Usagi never said a word. I hope they do come back.

* * *

It's been one week, and there have been numerous attacks, in which Usagi, Haruka, and Makoto have fought. The others tend to make sure the people are safe, more than anything, aswell as tend to those injured. Quite a few have ended up in the hospital.

The Warriors have also come to the Cafe, everyday for lunch, and I have yet to hear Usagi's voice. At least it has stopped raining, though it has finally started to snow.

"Thanks for closing up tonight", Striker smiled gently.

"No worries", I smiled in return.

I watched her leave, and began cleaning. At least my life has gotten a little more interesting, and I haven't been late to work in the week, nor have I had to be woken up. To be honest, Usagi is the reason I rush to work, and I hated having a day off. I can't stop thinking about her. There is just something about her, that pulls at me. I need to get her to talk to me, but how?.

I was walking home, enjoying the night air, when I walked straight into someone, as I rounded a corner. I fell back, and as I sat up, and looked at who I'd walked into, I almost fainted.

"You shouldn't be walking alone".

There was Usagi, getting up off the ground, looking gorgeous. Black pants, white tshirt, with a black jacket, that sat snuggly against her body. Her long silver hair hung over her shoulders, with a black beanie, covering her head. So hot.

"I, I'll be alright", I responded nervously, once I stopped staring

It is late, and there was an attack lastnight, so I guess I shouldn't be alone, but I don't want to bother anyone.

"I'll walk with you", she stated firmly.

I smiled at the thought, of getting the chance to be alone with her, so I nodded in agreement, before finally standing up.

We walked in silence, as I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to sound stupid.

"I'm sorry for the way I've being acting", she apologised, breaking the silence.

"What?", I asked shocked.

"You've being nothing but kind, and I've being really rude, so I wanted to apologise for my behavior", she blushed slightly.

Her voice is like music to my ears, and I can't believe she is finally speaking to me.

"That's alright. You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to", I smiled in response.

Idiot. Why did I just say she didn't have to speak to me?.

"Well I promise to talk to you from now on, so let me introduce myself. Hello, my name is Usagi", she smiled brightly, offering her hand.

"Hello. My name is Seiya", I smiled taking her hand, and shaking it.

The weirdest thing happened, when our hands touched. My body ignited with a desire I've never felt before, but also, it felt so natural to hold her hand, and to be close to her. I can't explain it, and judging by her face, she feels something too.

"It's nice to meet you Seiya", she blushed brightly.

I wish we weren't standing under a street lamp, then I would be able to hide my expressions.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too Usagi", I blushed just like her.

We stood there a moment, before she finally let go, with tears in her eyes. She then started walking away, and I ran to catch up with her.

Before I got the chance, to speak to her, those men in black showed up, and she started attacking. She kept me behind her, protecting me, before she grabbed my hand , and started running.

"Where is your home?", she asked as we ran.

"Two blocks away", I replied.

I took the lead, running, pulling her along with me. We finally made it to my house, where she ushered me inside.

"What about you?', I asked concerned.

"Don't worry about me, just get inside. I'll see you tomorrow", she cried, before running back in the direction we came.

I can't help but worry about her, though I have no idea why?. I don't like the idea of her fighting. Will she even be there tomorrow?.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's Characters.**

**Created own Characters: Sailor Star Striker, Seiya and Usagi's son Akihiko, Kakyuu's husband King Jiro.**

**Also created Seiya's family.**

**Created Evil: Starlight, and Darkness's Army.**

USAGI

I kept my promise to my friends, and took them into town for some shopping. I bought myself, some new clothes, mostly pants, that are more comfortable to fight in. Makoto then suggested, we go to the Cafe, where we saw the four of them yesterday, and I agreed. Part of me wished I hadn't.

We entered the Cafe, and low and behold, all four were there. I was shocked to see that both Seiya and Striker work there, but I couldn't bring myself to look at them. I just stared out the window, trying to ignore everything. Just hearing Seiya's voice was hurting me, let alone look at her face. I am glad to see they are all okay though.

It's been one week since, and I have kept myself busy. I train, with Haruka, Makoto, and the Guards, deeply missing Striker's training sessions. I also patrol with the Guards, especially at night, since I can't sleep, even though the snow makes it extremely cold. My past battles keep filling my dreams, or should I say nightmares, and at first I thought it had something to do with Starlight, but I think it is my conscience getting the best of me.

Unfortunately, we have gone to the Cafe for lunch everyday. I'm glad that Ami and Minako are getting to speak with Taiki and Yaten, as they are there for lunch also, but I can't handle seeing Seiya. Only once was she not there, and that was last Saturday, which was her day off. I still haven't spoken to her, or even looked at her, and it is getting harder each and every day.

"You should talk to her", Haruka suggested firmly.

"No", I replied rudely.

We were heading to the Dining Room for dinner, and she had pulled me aside from the others.

"You are going to run yourself raggered, if you don't let some of that pain go", she commented firmly.

I know she is telling the truth. I'm using more energy keeping everything inside, than I am fighting, and I can feel it slowly destroying me.

"I have no idea what you are talking about", I responded awkwardly, trying to hide how much I am hurting.

"Listen to me. No one is going to think you are weak, for letting your emotions out. We can all see them eating at you, and we are all worried about you. And as for talking to Seiya, how do you think she will feel, when she gets her memories back, and she remembers that you couldn't even talk to her, or look at her?", she asked with seriousness.

I never even thought about that. She would be hurt, and I don't want that. I was also shocked, that it was Haruka convincing me to talk to Seiya.

"Fine. I will talk to her", I replied giving in.

"Good. She's locking up the Cafe tonight, so if you leave now, you should see her", she informed me, pointing to the door.

I shook my head, and left, knowing she would drag me there if I didn't go myself.

I was so nervous seeing Seiya, and it felt weird walking her home, but I made the attempt to talk. I at least apologised for my behavior, I just wish we hadn't shook hands. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest at her touch, and I wanted so much to hold her, but knew I couldn't. I had to walk away, because my emotions were breaking through, and I didn't want her to see me cry. She doesn't like to see me cry. It didn't help, that seeing her in the falling snow, made me remember our second wedding here on Kinmoku. She is still as beautiful as ever.

I heard her running after me, and I was really struggling to keep my tears from falling, but then the army turned up, and I switched to fight mode. I had to protect Seiya, but I knew she would be safer at home, so we ran. Once she was safe, I ran back, and continued fighting, alongside some of the Guards that were patrolling. It didn't take long, as there was only about ten, but man I was sore. I really shouldn't be fighting, but I have too.

"Those injured, return to the Palace, those who aren't, continue patrolling", I instructed the Guards, who nodded in understanding, before leaving.

It's weird knowing King Jiro, has given charge of his Guards to me. He thought it best, since I've dealt with the army before.

I watched them go, and sat down, resting against a fence, holding my arm, that had been sliced. Great. Another trip to the Healer's.

"Are you alright?".

"What are you doing here?", I asked Seiya, as I looked up to see her standing there.

"I was worried about you", she replied nervously, squatting beside me.

She was worried about me?. Even though she doesn't remember me, she still worries.

"You don't have to worry. I'll be fine", I assured her, standing.

"Can I at least tend to that wound?', she asked standing, and looking at my arm.

"No it's",

"Please. It's the least I can do after you got me home safe", she pleaded kindly, cutting me off.

This really isn't a good idea, but I can never say no to her.

"Alright", I nodded agreeing.

I then followed her back to her house, where she lead me to her bedroom.

"I'll be back in a moment", she smiled, before rushing out of the room.

I took a quick look around, noticing how plain her room looked. No photos, pictures, decorations, or anything. The room is quite large, as is the house, but the room feels so cold. She came back and started cleaning my wound, which I had to remove my jacket for.

"Ow", I gasped, as she put some ointment on it.

"Sorry", she smiled blushing.

I was gritting my teeth, both because of the pain, and because her touch was driving me crazy, as we sat on her bed.

"There you go. All done", she announced, after wrapping a bandage around it.

"Thankyou", I smiled blushing brightly.

She looked me in the eyes for a moment, but turned away quickly.

"Hey Seiya, whats going on?", a young man, who looked alot like Seiya asked, entering the room.

"I, I was just helping her", Seiya replied weakly.

I watched as he looked me up and down, making my eyebrows raise, not impressed.

"You are?", I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

"Oh sorry. My name is Keiji. I'm one of Seiya's brothers", he replied smugly.

I stood and shook his hand, just as two more entered the room. They had dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes, with a different face. I guess they are good looking, but nothing like Seiya.

"Seiya, you should have told us she was here you idiot. Hi I'm Takashi, the eldest brother", he smiled offering his hand.

"And I'm Yoshio", the other announced, holding his hand out too.

I shook both their hands, noticing Seiya looking uncomfortable.

"I hope our sister hasn't made a complete fool of herself, and done anything to offend you", Yoshio questioned, giving Seiya an angry look.

"Please forgive her, if she has. Seiya isn't exactly the smartest person around", Takashi pleaded, looking at Seiya with disgust.

Okay, now I know why she doesn't talk about her family. I thought Shingo was annoying as a brother, but these three are worse.

I looked at Seiya, to see she was facing away from us, and I knew she was hurting.

"Well I best be going. Thankyou for helping me", I spoke, standing next to her.

"I, I, no problem", she managed to say, though she still looked away.

I bent over, and gently placing my finger under her chin, I lifted her eyes to see mine.

"I'll see you tomorrow", I winked, before leaving the room, and heading downstairs.

As I left her house, I couldn't help think, how much I wanted to give those guys a piece of my mind, for talking about her that way. I've never seen her look so unsure of herself, and to be honest, it scares me.

"So how did it go?", Haruka asked curiously.

She was waiting at the Palace gates for me, as I thought she might be.

"I apologised for my behavior, fought his army, ran her home, rushed back to fight some more, then she came back, took me to her house, dressed my wound, I met her three brothers, heard them talk down to her, I left before I hit them, then came here. Happy?", I rambled explaining.

"I'd be happier if you were more like yourself", she responded firmly.

"I am myself", I snapped.

Okay, so maybe I am a little moody, and pissed off, but I'm still me.

I decided I was over talking, so I left her, and headed into the Palace, and straight to my room.

I got hardly any sleep lastnight, but then again I've hardly slept the last week. I wish Starlight would show herself, and we could get this all over and done with. We haven't been able to find her, or even get a reading on her. It is so frustrating. I don't know how much longer I can go on.

"Do you think maybe we can't get a read on her, because of Usagi?", Rei asked thinking.

We were walking to the Cafe for lunch, and were talking about our situation.

"That could be the reason. She was created from Usagi's blood", Ami nodded in reply.

Great. Now I'm the reason we can't find her. Anything else I might be doing wrong?.

"So what do we do?", Makoto asked curious.

"I leave obviously".

"What did you just say?", Setsuna questioned from behind me.

I'm guessing I spoke out loud, judging by the looks on their faces. They'd all stopped dead, and I turned to face them.

"You can't leave", Minako stated firmly.

"Why not?. I'm not really doing anything here to help", I responded coldly.

"Usagi", Michiru sighed.

"What?. All we are doing is fighting his stupid army, and that thing won't show herself, so I can kick her arse, and get this all over with, and I have had enough", I cried furiously.

I was burning on the inside, as my anger was reaching boiling point. I walked off, not wanting to be around them. It is too much. Everything is just too much for me to deal with, and I am losing control.

"Hello Usagi", Seiya smiled as I entered the Cafe.

"Hi", I snapped, taking a seat at the counter.

I saw her sad look, and automatically felt bad.

"Sorry. I didn't sleep too good", I apologised feeling guilty.

"Thats okay", she smiled looking down.

I saw my friends enter, and sit at the usual booth, as Seiya made her way over to them. I just sat there, with my head in my hands, feeling terrible.

"Missing the Moon are we Princess?", Striker whispered, leaning on the counter in front of me.

"What?", I gasped shocked.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone", she winked smiling.

"You remember?", I asked weakly.

"I've had these dreams since I was little, of you and I in a garden, but since you've being spending time here, I've had different ones. Your name was Serenity wasn't it?", she replied happily.

She remembers her past life on the Moon. Oh my god. My heart started beating excitedly, and I felt myself starting to smile.

"You know who I was in my past life?", I whispered, a little unsure.

"Yes. I also remember we were very good friends, and you gave me this", she grinned, pulling her necklace out from inside her shirt.

That was all it took. I jumped over the counter, and dragged her into the Kitchen, where I hugged her tightly.

She hugged me back, and god it felt good to at least have her remember part of me.

"Whats going on?", Haruka asked, as she entered.

She didn't look too happy, but like I cared.

"Sailor Uranus. Good to see you again", Striker smiled kindly.

"Huh?", Haruka gasped shocked.

"She remembers her past life with us on the Moon", I informed her happily.

There was a little bit of tension in the room, but it wasn't awkward.

"So you remember being a Starlight?", Haruka asked curiously.

"Yes, but I'm not anymore, though I do remember how to fight. I also remember the promise I made to protect Serenity, or should I say Usagi", she replied nodding.

I looked at Haruka, who was staring at Striker, with an amused expression. I couldn't let go of Striker, leaving my arms wrapped around her waist.

"Striker I", Seiya spoke as she entered, only to stop, when she saw us.

The look on her face, was of horror, and hurt. I hope she isn't thinking something stupid.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's Characters.**

**Created own Characters: Sailor Star Striker, Seiya and Usagi's son Akihiko, Kakyuu's husband King Jiro, and Seiya's family.**

**Created Evil: Starlight and Darkness's army.**

**SEIYA**

I can't believe I had Usagi in my room. She must think I'm a complete idiot, for running back to check on her, but I just couldn't help but worry about her. I'm glad I did, but trust my brothers to show themselves, and have their say, and now I worry what she really thinks of me. I hope she didn't listen to them. I spent the rest of the night, trying to figure out, what I would say to her, when I see her next.

Even when I got to work this morning, I still had no idea what to say to her. I waited all morning, nervously, and when she entered, she wasn't very happy. I thought maybe it was me, but she said she was tired. I hope thats what it is.

"What are Usagi and Striker talking about?", Yaten asked curiously.

I turned to look at them, seeing them whispering to each other. Of course, what did I expect?. If Usagi did like women, she'd go for someone like Striker, who is really good looking, and confident. Everything I'm not.

I continued to watch them, and just when I couldn't lose any more hope, Usagi jumps the counter, and drags Striker into the Kitchen.

"I'll go see what's going on", Haruka announced leaving the booth.

I watched him enter the kitchen, and I was really curious to know what was going on.

"Um Seiya, I need my lunch so I can get back to work", Yaten groaned annoyed.

"Sure", I responded, without looking at her.

I slowly made way into the Kitchen, planning on asking Striker about Yaten's lunch, but stopped dead in my tracks, when I saw Usagi had her arms around Striker's waist. I couldn't believe it. Tears started filling my eyes, though I have no idea why I was so hurt by it, so I quickly pushed past them, and ran out the back door.

"Seiya wait".

I heard Usagi calling, and stopped to turn around, seeing her run towards me.

"Whats wrong?", she asked worried, as she stood close to me.

"Nothing", I lied, looking down.

She looked at me with concern, and I couldn't stop crying. It really hurt seeing her with her arms around Striker. Am I falling for her?.

"Nothing is going on between me and Striker if thats what you are thinking", she smiled gently.

I looked into her eyes, and I could tell she was telling the truth, which made me feel better, but also made me wonder why she was hugging her?.

"Sorry, I just needed time alone", I lied again.

I don't want her to think I was worried about her liking Striker, cause then she'd know I like her.

"Thats a nice necklace", she mentioned casually.

I hadn't noticed I was playing with it, till she mentioned it.

"Yeah, though I have no idea where I got it", I responded blushing.

"There's a story behind it. Would you like me to tell it to you?", she asked smiling adorably.

"Yes", I replied, a little too enthusiastically, which I think suprised her.

"Well, how about I tell you about it tonight?", she asked kindly.

Did she just ask me out on a date?. I've never being asked out before, but I like it.

"That would be great", I replied smiling pleased.

"Great. Well I will come to your place, about six then, and I'll bring dinner", she responded excitedly, before returning to the Cafe.

Oh my god.

The rest of the day dragged by slowly, and once I finished work. I quickly ran home to get ready. I told Mum I wouldn't be joining her for Dinner, before running upstairs. I had a quick shower, then spent an hour figuring out what to wear. I ended up chosing a pair of jeans, and a red button up shirt, as I wanted to at least feel comfortable. I put my hair in it's usual low ponytail, and tried to get rid of my nerves.

"Seiya. Visitor", I heard Akemi yell.

Great she is early.

I ran downstairs, to find Usagi waiting paitently at the door, and my heart started beating faster.

"Hi", she smiled beautifully.

"Hi", I blushed brightly.

I lead her to my room, thanking myself lucky my Father and Brothers were out tonight.

Once we entered, she took her jacket off, and we sat on the floor, where she placed a picnic basket.

"Hope you're hungry", she smiled happily, as she started to pull the food out.

The food was delicious, and the company was beautiful, wearing jeans, with a pink long sleeved tshirt, that hung off her right shoulder, and fell to just below her waist, with a white singlet underneath. I was trying not to stare, but couldn't help it. Even her hair, that was hanging naturally, falling to her waist was beautiful.

"So are you ready for that story now?", she asked, kneeling beside me.

"Sure", I smiled, turning to face her, and crossing my legs.

She seemed a little nervous, as she held my necklace in her hands, and I was nervous being so close to her, but I listened intently, as she told the story.

"The Cresent Moon represents the Moon Princess, and the Star represents her Starlight. The Princess, was in love once, with a Prince, whom she loved in her past, and they faced many evils together, because the Princess was also a warrior, fighting for love and justice. But when a great evil came, and she needed her Prince, he wasn't there, and she felt alone. But someone came along, and was there for her. A Starlight. The Starlight made the Princess smile, and laugh, in her darkest times, and the friendship they shared, was an honest one, though both kept their identity secret. The Starlight had come to find it's own Princess, but also wanted to help the Moon Princess. They both faced the same evil, and during the battle, the Princess lost her friends, and found out her Prince had died, but when it came to face the evil, for the final time, the Starlight was at her side, giving her hope. The evil was defeated, and the Princess's friends and Prince returned, as did the Starlight's Princess. Unfortunately, the Moon Princess had to say goodbye to the Starlight, and it hurt her deeply. She'd realised she no longer loved the Prince, and that she had fallen in love with the Starlight, but had a future laid out before her, that she was told she must fulfill. She knew the Starlight loved her, so she decided to give up her destiny, for true love. I took some time, and some challenges, but the Princess finally declared her love, and the Starlight returned it. The heart represents their love, that is pure and true, and one that will last for eternity. Only one who is truly loved, is given this symbol, so you are very lucky", she smiled, though I could see her tears.

Something told me, this story meant alot to her. It almost sounded like she lived it, with the emotions I heard in her voice.

"I wasn't given this by someone who loves me", I stated looking down.

"How do you know?. I thought you couldn't remember where you got it?", she asked a little sad.

"I can't. But I do know no one could love me", I replied sadly.

Seriously. My own Father doesn't even love me, so why would anyone else?.

She grabbed my face in her hands, and looked into my eyes with such pain, that it scared me.

"How do you know that?", she asked rather angry.

"Because though I may not know much, I know I will never be good enough", I replied sadly.

"You are good enough. Everyone can be loved, and I know that whoever gave you that, loves you with everything that they have, so stop putting yourself down. You may not remember now, but when you do, you will realise I speak the truth", she cried with seriousness.

I could hear her honesty and her pain in her words, and I started to cry. She moved closer, and wrapped her arms around me, resting her chin on my shoulder, as I cried into hers. God the warmth I felt in her arms was intense, but yet familiar. I just wanted to stay in those arms, where I felt wanted, needed, and strange to say, but loved. I've never felt anything like it.

"I'm sorry Usagi", I sobbed embarassed.

She moved to look at me, brushing my hair out of my eyes, and I felt extremely nervous. I suddenly had the urge to kiss her, and did so without thinking. I was scared, as I realised what I was doing, but as I felt her lean into the kiss, my fears disappeared, and I enjoyed the tenderness of her lips against mine. It was like nothing I've ever experienced, and I never wanted it to end, but as I tasted her salty tears, I knew I had to break away which I did.

"I promise you Seiya. You are loved, and always will be", she smiled beautifully, wiping her tears.

What I wouldn't give to believe her.

"Thanks", I smiled blushing.

She kissed my cheek, and we started gathering the remains of our picnic, and headed downstairs.

"Thank you for tonight", I blushed deeply, as we stood on the front steps.

"We'll have to do it again, but next time we'll make it a proper date, and go somewhere. I'll see you tomorrow", she smiled brightly, before kissing my cheek again.

She started to leave, but I didn't really want her too.

"Hey Usagi", I called out.

"Yes", she replied turning around.

"What are the two sapphires for?", I asked holding up the necklace.

"Their eyes", she smiled, before turning and running off.

I watched her run away, before heading inside, where I went straight to my room. I laid on my bed, thinking about what happened tonight, while I stared at the necklace.

I've never had a date before, but for a first, that was amazing. I think I may actually be falling in love. No, I don't think. I know. I have fallen in love with Usagi, but what do I do now?. Yes we had a kind of date, and she kissed me back when I kissed her, but that doesn't mean she is interested in anything else. She could have anyone she wants, but yet she does choose to spend time with me. And I still can't believe she said I am good enough, which I never thought I would hear. I guess I will have to wait and see what happens tomorrow.

As I was paying close attention to the necklace, I looked at those two sapphires, and couldn't help but remember Usagi's eyes, realising they too looked like sapphires. I wonder if the Moon Princess has eyes as beautiful as hers?.

**Please review. Good or Bad, and thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's Characters.**

**Created own Characters: Sailor Star Striker, Seiya and Usagi's son Akihiko, and Kakyuu's husband King Jiro.**

**Also created Seiya's family.**

**Created Evil: Darkness and his army, and Starlight.**

**Created Usagi's new Power and Transformation.**

**USAGI**

I could tell just by Seiya's tears, that she thought there was something between Striker and I, so I had to tell her there wasn't. When I saw she still wore the necklace, I had made for her, my heart nearly stopped. I wanted so much to tell her, I loved her, and to have her remember me, but I knew I couldn't.

I asked her on a date, which she agreed to, though I'm not sure if she thinks it's a date. I then joined Striker and Haruka back in the Kitchen.

"She's alright, she just needs a moment alone", I smiled, as they both gave me questioning looks.

"Well I think Striker needs to come to the Palace, and train with us", Haruka stated firmly.

"I agree. I'm going out for dinner, but come to the Palace after you've closed, and we'll see how you go", I agreed happily.

"Sounds great", Striker smiled pleased.

Haruka and I then joined our friends, who didn't ask anything, till we were on our way back to the Palace.

"So what is going on between you and Striker?", Rei asked curiously.

"She remembers our past on the Moon, so she is coming to the Palace later, to train with me", I replied casually.

"So she remembers being a Starlight?", Minako asked shocked.

"Yes. She knows she doesn't have the powers, but remembers how to fight", I replied thinking.

I wonder why she remembers that life?. Seiya has new memories, as does Striker, but she still remembers Serenity. I think thats weird.

"So what about you and Seiya?", Minako asked sadly.

"I'm going over to her place tonight", I replied nervously.

"You're what?", they all cried shocked.

I knew they were going to react that way.

"I just want to talk to her, and I was hoping Makoto would make a Dinner for us", I responded hoping.

"Of course I will, as long as the cooks let me in the Kitchen. They weren't happy having me in there the other day", she laughed happily.

We all had a laugh at that, though mine was weak at best.

We arrived back at the Palace, and I told Kakyuu, about Striker. She too was confused, as to why she would remember that life, but is grateful that she may be able to help us.

I spent the afternoon making sure the Guards were doing alright, as some had recieved some nasty injuries, as had a few people, before I got ready for tonight.

Makoto had made a lovely dinner for us, and I was nervous walking to see Seiya.

When I saw her, my nerves became almost uncontrolable. She looked amazing, in her jeans and red top, which showed her curves off nicely. Why must she look so damn hot?.

We didn't talk, but as we ate, I slowly worked up the courage to tell her our story. Seiya always says I do better on a full stomach, though I'm never full.

Telling her our story was somewhat painful. I didn't want to reveal too much, not even if the Starlight was male or female. I managed to get through it, without crying, but they nearly burst when Seiya said no one could love her. Talk about a stab in the heart. Then she goes and says those words, that will forever haunt me, and I had to tell her again she is good enough. I also told her she is loved, and it took all my strength to hold back from telling her I love her. I wanted to show her how much I love her, but couldn't. Then I go and hug her. Not the smartest thing I've done, but I couldn't stand to see her cry. Then she kisses me, and for a moment I forgot what was happening, and kissed her back. I was lost in the love I was feeling, till it occured to me that it was wrong, and tears escaped my eyes. That is what I didn't want to happen. One moment of weakness, that felt so right.

I eventually left, and nervously ran back to the Palace, eager to burn off some frustration.

"Are you ready?", I asked Striker, as we faced each other.

"Just take it easy on me. I haven't fought for a while", she sighed nervously.

I just smiled at her, and attacked. My first few blows managed to make contact, but she finally blocked me, and so the fun began. It was just like back home. Striker and I training together, and though she may not remember it, I'm glad she remembers how to fight. Unfortunately, I was losing control of my emotions, as Starlight popped into my head. I started letting my anger control me, and was attacking Striker for real.

"Koneko Stop", Haruka cried, as she grabbed me.

I struggled against her hold, which was getting tighter and tighter.

"Let me go Haruka", I growled angry.

"Not until you calm down", she stated forcefully.

I saw Striker standing before me, with a look of horror on her face, and I froze. I saw her nose bleeding, and knew it was the result of me.

"Oh Striker... I am so sorry", I apologised, as my heart damn near broke.

"It's okay", she shrugged, with her hands covering her nose.

Michiru came, and lead her out of the room, while Haruka turned me to face her.

"What is wrong with you?", she asked worried.

"Nothing is wrong with me", I replied grumpy.

"You need to",

"Don't tell me what I need to do", I cried cutting her off. "I know what I have to do, because it's always what I have to do. I have to fight to protect everyone. That's all I ever do. No matter what, it is always in the back of my mind, that I may have to fight again. No matter how many times I die, or watch my friends die, or have the one I love not know who I am, I will always have to fight. What is the point of even having a life, if I never get to live it?", I finished yelling.

"Usagi".

I heard the cry, and turned to see the Scouts staring at me, with looks of shock covering their faces.

I was feeling really agitated, so I just pushed past them, and stormed out of the room, and ran heading to my room.

When I finally arrived, I entered, slamming the door behind me, before I flopped onto my bed, and stared at the ceiling. I was burning form all the hurt I felt, and began to think about Seiya.

What I wouldn't give to have Seiya snuggled up in my arms, lying in this oversized bed with me. I found myself thinking about the time I first met Seiya. Cocky, impulsive, arrogant, flirty, and just damn annoying. I didn't even know who she was, especially that he was in fact a she, but I came to love her, and miss her so much. I miss her teasing, flirting, and god I even miss her snoring. But what I miss most, and it may sound stupid, but I miss her calling me "Odango". Who would have thought, that I would come to love that name?. I sure as hell didn't.

I finally calmed down enough, that I felt my eyes getting heavy, and was hoping for a goodnight sleep.

I dreamt of Seiya lastnight, but this morning, I found myself thinking about nothing but Starlight. Is she ever going to show up?.

"I was talking with the Queen, and it appears the people who have being attacked, are all Starlights", Ami informed us worried.

We were walking to the Cafe, discussing our situation, yet again. It's not like there is anything else to talk about, though my mind did wander back to lastnight occassionally.

"So the only ones the army has gone after, are Starlights?", Minako asked confused.

"Yes", Ami replied definite.

"That makes sense. She wouldn't want them around, just in case we find a way for them to get their powers back", Makoto stated knowingly.

I didn't like it. If what they are saying is true, then Seiya and the others are in danger, and there are not enough of us to protect them. We need to do something.

"Hello Usagi", Seiya smiled blushing, as we entered the Cafe.

"Hello Seiya", I smiled winking.

God I love to see her blush. I never got to make her blush back home. It was always her turning me red.

"What can I get you?", she asked, as we took our seats.

We ordered the usual, and were waiting for her to return, when I heard my own voice call out loud.

"Sailor Moon. Why don't you show yourself?".

"Usagi don't", Rei pleaded, grabbing my hand, as I stood up to leave.

I pulled away from her grasp, and headed outside. People were standing there, looking at Starlight in fear, as she stood in the middle of the street.

"About time you showed up", I groaned annoyed, as I stood a few feet in front of her.

"I've been watching you. I've being waiting to see what powers you posess, but as of yet, I've seen nothing to worry about", she laughed amused.

She better not be making fun of me.

"Usagi".

I turned to see the Scouts standing behind me, and I knew straight away, they shouldn't have shown themselves.

"Star Ferocious Lightning", Starlight called out.

I felt someone push me out of the way, as I heard her use Striker's attack, before I heard my friends scream out, in pain. She continued to send attacks, but I couldn't move, as someone was lying on top of me.

"See you soon Sailor Moon", Starlight laughed evily, before disappearing.

I finally looked to see it was Haruka who had knocked me out of the way. She finally moved off me, allowing me to move, and we both sat there, looking at our friends lying motionless in the street.

"Why did you do that?", I asked Haruka, as we stood up.

"You know why", she replied firmly.

"You were supposed to stay inside. All of you were. It should be me lying there, not them", I cried pushing her with force.

"I did what I am supposed to do, and that is protect you", she cried, grabbing my wrists, to stop me from pushing her.

"And I was trying to protect them", I growled agitated.

We stood there staring at each other, before finally turning to look at our friends. The Guards arrived, and they carried the Scouts, back to the Palace. She finally let go of my wrists, and followed the Guards, leaving me stand there alone.

"Usagi what is going on?", Seiya asked worried, as she stood beside me.

"Nothing that concerns you, now go back inside", I yelled, as my anger reached new heights.

I know I shouldn't have been so mean to her, but right now, I don't care. All I care about, is making Starlight pay.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's Characters.**

**Created own Characters: Sailor Star Striker, Seiya and Usagi's son Akihiko, and Kakyuu's husband King Jiro.**

**Also created Seiya's family.**

**Created Evil: Darkness and his army, and Starlight.**

**Created Usagi's new Power and Transformation.**

**SEIYA**

I had the most romantic dream lastnight. Usagi and I were swimming in the ocean, just as the sun was setting, and it was truly perfect, as I held her in my arms. Unfortunately, I was woken up, just as we were about to kiss, though I've already experienced that.

I was so excited when Usagi arrived in the Cafe today, especially when she smiled at me, but then she ran outside after a loud voice called out. I could have sworn it was Usagi's voice, and as I joined her friends as they ran outside also, I understood why. There standing in the middle of the street, was another Usagi, though she had cold eyes, and was wearing alot of black, that really didn't cover much.

I watched as she sent attacks flying towards Usagi's friends, as Haruka grabbed Usagi, and pushed her out of the way. Minako, Setsuna, all of them lay on the ground, not moving, as I heard Usagi and Haruka argue. The other Usagi had disappeared, and everyone was standing around not understanding what just happened.

Usagi seemed really angry, and hurt, and she scared me when she yelled at me. Her eyes seemed so dark, and I was frightened.

"Go Seiya. Now", she cried, pushing me away.

"Please...I want to know what is going on?", I sobbed loudly.

Seeing her like that, was painful, and I couldn't help but cry. I don't know why, but something was telling me, that she wasn't like this usually. That something was happening to her, and she needed help.

"I will not tell you again Seiya, leave now", she growled really angry.

I refused to leave, so she just ignored me, and left running.

"She must be worried about her friends", Taiki suggested somewhat shocked, as she and Yaten stood beside me, watching her run away.

"I'm going to speak to her", I announced, before running after her.

I ran and ran, amazed at myself, for how fast I can actually run, and finally caught up to her.

"What do you want?", she asked as I grabbed her arm.

"I want to talk to you. Please tell me what is going on?", I begged concerned.

She was trying to pull away from me, but I refused to let her go.

"I suggest you let go before I do something I will regret later", she spoke through gritted teeth.

The look in her eyes was deadly, and I suddenly worried if I was doing the right thing.

"Just tell me what is going on, and I will leave you alone", I spoke nervously.

I can't really understand why I feel I need to talk to her, but I just know I can't leave her in this condition.

"Fine. Some evil guy, decided to create an evil being, using my blood, and I have to defeat her. There...now you know", she responded rather coldly.

Well that explains her half naked twin back in town, but I feel as if there is more bothering her, than that.

"Please talk to me Usagi. We may not have known each other long, but you can always talk to me", I pleaded concerned.

She looked at me with such hurt in her eyes, and it was hurting me to see the tears build up in them too.

"Let me go Seiya", she demanded angry.

"No", I refused defiantly.

I shocked myself by how I responded, but was more shocked by her other hand coming towards my face. I managed to catch it, and was shocked at what I saw. There on her finger, was a ring that matched my necklace. Is she married?.

"Who gave you this?", I asked heartbroken.

"Look I need to check on my friends, so please just leave me alone", she spoke looking away from me.

"Please. Who gave it to you?", I pleaded sadly.

"The one who has my heart, and I am dying without", she replied hurting deeply.

I knew straight away, it was a topic she didn't want to talk about, so I dropped it.

"I just want to help you", I sobbed sadly.

"Just stay away from me Seiya. It's not safe to be around me, so just stay away", she cried, struggling to get out of my grasp.

"I don't want to", I sobbed, as my tears fell.

She continues to struggle, so I let her go, knowing I had no right to stop her, and watched as she ran towards the Palace. I can't imagine what she is going through, having an evil created from her blood, and having to fight it. I want to help her, to protect her, for some reason I can't understand. It almost feels like she is a part of me, that I can't live without, and I just want to be around her. I want to protect her.

I headed back to work, and spent the rest of the day in absolute silence. I just couldn't stop thinking about Usagi. Those eyes filled with pain, and the anger in her heart. Where is the one who loves her?, who is there to comfort her in times like this?. She has that ring, so they must love her with all their heart. I would love her if she let me. I heard her voice, as she told me that story, about my necklace, and I know she has experienced love. Did he leave her?. No that can't be right. If someone was lucky enough to have her, be theirs, there is no way they would leave her. I know I wouldn't. Maybe he died, or maybe he is missing?. I just wish there was something I could do.

"I heard from one of the Guards, that the seven warriors, are all unconscious, leaving only the male and small silver to fight", Takashi mentioned as we ate dinner.

This news made me worry even more, but I tried to hide it.

"I'm not sure about that silver. Apparently the one who attacked them, was her twin", Yoshio stated suspiciously.

"Maybe we can't trust any of them. Nothing ever happened here, till they arrived. How do we know it wasn't them that bought this evil here?", Keiji asked just as suspicious.

I didn't like the way they were talking about Usagi, and I was starting to get angry.

"Seiya. I heard they come into the Cafe for lunch. I want you to have nothing to do with them", my Father instructed forcefully.

"What? Why?", I asked in shock.

"I will not have any member of this family, interacting with them", he replied sternly.

"But they're not dangerous", I cried defending them.

"Don't talk back to me young lady. You are forbidden from talking to them, do I make myself clear?", he yelled making me shake in fear.

Great. The first time my Father has spoken to me, in I don't know how long, and he is giving me orders.

I saw my Mother look at me with sympathy, and my brothers looks of seriousness, before I left the table, and ran straight up to my room. I threw myself onto my bed, and just cried. First Usagi tells me to leave her alone, and now my Father is telling me to stay away from her. Trust me to fall in love with someone I'm not allowed to.

I barely slept lastnight, as I couldn't stop thinking about Usagi. My Father even made sure to remind me to stay away from her, before I left for work this morning. I was hurting deeply, as I thought maybe, just maybe I had found someone, who actually thought I was worth something.

It was around lunch time, and I was wondering if she was going to be coming in for lunch.

"I don't think they are coming today", Striker sighed, as she also waited for them.

"Do you think the others are okay?", I asked worried.

"I don't know. I hope so", she replied concerned.

I looked at her face of concern, and noticed her swollen nose, but thought it best not to ask about it.

Suddenly loud screams once again rang out, and we watched those men in black chasing people.

"Stay here", Striker instructed as she ran outside.

I rushed to the window, and was shocked to see her fighting them. I had no idea she could fight. Usagi and Haruka soon showed up with the Guards, and joined in the fighting.

I saw Haruka yell at a couple of people, and I held my breath, as I realised it was Taiki and Yaten, who the strange men were after. They both managed to run, and arrived in the Cafe, puffing and panting.

"I hate running", Yaten groaned, as he sank into a seat.

"Thank goodness Usagi and that showed up", Taiki sighed relieved.

I looked back out the window, to see the men defeated, and watched as Usagi ran into the Cafe.

"How are you?", she asked Taiki and Yaten with concern.

"My dress is ruined", Yaten replied angry.

If this had been under any other circumstances, I would have burst out laughing, but there is nothing funny about this. Haruka and Striker had joined us, both looking on with concern.

"I'm sorry", Usagi apologised making Yaten stop complaining.

I was amazed how she was able to do it, and wanted to laugh at Yaten's shocked expression.

"Are you alright Usagi?", Taiki asked placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Usagi looked at her, with the saddest expression, which made me sad also.

"I have to go", Usagi announced before leaving.

I watched her run away, with a heavy feeling in my heart.

"Is she alright?", Taiki asked concerned.

"No. She isn't", Haruka replied sounding worried.

He was just standing there, gazing out the window, looking deep in thought.

"How are the others?", I asked curiously.

"Not good", he replied, closing his eyes, and put his chin to his chest.

"This is just like last time", Striker mentioned sadly.

I looked at her confused, as did Taiki and Yaten, but Haruka looked at her with suprise.

"You were here last time?", he asked, grabbing Striker by the collar of her shirt.

"Yes. It's how I ended up you know where", she replied without showing fear.

Haruka let her go, and they both stood there staring at each other. I looked at Taiki and Yaten, who both shrugged, as they obviously had no idea what was going on either.

"We need to go see her", Haruka announced firmly.

Striker nodded, before turning to look at me.

"I'm leaving you in charge", she informed me, before leaving with Haruka.

I was left confused, and speechless.

"I wonder how Striker knows what is going on?", Taiki asked, just as confused as I am.

I didn't answer, as I have absolutely no idea. I really wish I did know what was going on, then maybe I could help Usagi.

**Thanks for reading, and please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's Characters.**

**Created own Characters: Sailor Star Striker, Seiya and Usagi's son Akihiko, and Kakyuu's husband King Jiro.**

**Also created Seiya's family.**

**Created Evil: Darkness and his army, and Starlight.**

**Created Usagi's new Power and Transformation.**

**USAGI**

Pain. All I know is pain. Seiya telling me I can talk to her, like she always has, then asking me about my ring. Nothing but pain, and I can't take it anymore. I just wanted her to hold me, but I knew it couldn't happen, so I did what I thought was best, and I told her to stay away from me. More pain, but it was for the best, especially after I went to hit her.

When I got to the Palace, I found Haruka and Kakyuu, standing outside the Healer's room, with worried faces.

"How are they?", I asked nervously.

Haruka looked at me, somewhat angry, while Kakyuu looked saddened.

"They seem to be in some sort of deep sleep, and from what the Healer can tell, we won't be able to wake them", Kakyuu replied, letting her tears break through.

"What?", I gasped in horror.

This can't be happening. My heart isn't going to be able to cope with much more. It's barely beating now.

"Now do you understand, why I had to protect you?. If I hadn't, you'd be the one who couldn't wake up", Haruka cried, glaring into my eyes.

"Maybe thats what I want", I snapped, without blinking.

She looked at me with suprise, where as Kakyuu had an understanding expression on her face.

I wasn't lying. I wish I couldn't wake up. I wish I could just go to sleep, and dream of my friends, Seiya, Akihiko and Chibi Usa, without all the other stuff I've being through since becoming Sailor Moon, then maybe I wouldn't suffer all this pain.

"Koneko please", Haruka pleaded, as she wrapped me up in her arms.

I've never heard her so emotional.

I just stood there, feeling her body against mine, unable to respond to the embrace. Haruka. She protected me, as she always said she will, and now there is only her and I left. If I lose her, then I am alone. I can't let that happen.

The rest of the day, I spent in silence. I knew Haruka and Kakyuu had things they wanted to say, but they never bought them up. I checked on my friends, who still haven't woken up, and probably won't until I destroy Starlight. I wish we could have taken them home, but I can't leave. If I left, then Starlight could attack, and I refuse to let anything happen to anyone else.

* * *

"You carry alot of weight on your shoulders".

It was morning, and I was sitting on the edge of the cliff, that overlooks the ocean, alone. I heard the King speak, as he sat beside me, looking at me with sympathy.

"I'm used to it. It's my life", I responded as politely as I could.

I wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone. In fact, I wasn't in the mood to be around anyone.

"I can't imagine what it is like for you, but I do know you are very brave", he smiled kindly.

"I don't feel brave. I feel useless. I can never defeat the evil, before anyone suffers. I'd rather die, than let those I love suffer anything", I responded sadly.

I could feel the tears, I'd being holding back for so long, trying to escape, but I knew I had to fight them.

"Are you coming for lunch?", Haruka asked as she stood behind me.

I shrugged, and slowly stood up, deciding I had nothing better to do, unless Starlight shows herself.

"Usagi", the King called, grabbing my arm.

I turned to face him, and saw him smile, though I couldn't return it.

"I know your strength, and I know you will defeat her", he stated honestly.

I must admit, his belief in me warmed me a little, but it did nothing against the doubt that has started seeping into my heart.

I nodded, and walked with Haruka into town. I didn't really want to see Seiya, especially after I went to hit her yesterday. I can't even begin to imagine what she thinks of me now. As we made it into town, I saw the army, chasing people, and without a word shared between us, Haruka and I jumped into action. I was impressed to see Striker fighting, but my heart nearly stopped, when I saw the men attacking Taiki and Yaten. I ran to them, and managed to get between them, and the army.

"Run", Haruka ordered them forcefully, as she stood beside me.

They looked at us stunned, before finally doing as she said, and I watched them run into the Cafe. Finally we defeated the army, and I ran to see that they were alright. I was glad to see they were okay, but the fire inside of me was growing, as my anger was raging. I apologised, then Taiki asked me if I was alright, acting like he always does towards me, and I couldn't take any more. I ran out of the Cafe, and just ran. I didn't know where I was going, I just ran.

I ended up finding myself on the hill, where I thought Seiya had died. I don't know why I stopped here, but my body was aching, once I had stopped.

"Feeling weak are we?".

"You wish", I spat, as Starlight appeared in front of me.

I actually can't stand to look at her, knowing she looks like me.

"I am looking forward to our battle, but I'm not quite ready yet", she smiled mischievously.

"What are you waiting for?", I asked annoyed.

She just stood there, with this amused expression painting her face, which was adding fuel to my fire. I just wanted to slap it off her.

"Koneko".

Please no, I thought as I heard the familiar voice yell out. I turned to see Haruka and Striker running towards me, and was too slow to stop Starlight's attack, that was sent towards Haruka.

"NNOOOO", I screamed, as I watched Haruka fly backwards through the air.

"Ha ha ha ha", Starlight laughed, as she disappeared.

I ran towards my two friends, before I fell to my knees, beside Haruka, and didn't know what to do.

"Let's get her inside the Palace", Striker spoke, picking her up, and carrying her.

I followed behind her, with nothing but thoughts on how I am going to punish Starlight for what she has done.

Once Haruka was in with the Healer, Striker asked to speak with me, aswell as the King and the Queen. We gathered in the throne room, and waited to hear what she had to say.

"I was here when the Black Brooch was created", she announced shaking.

"What?", the King and Queen cried in shock.

I couldn't react to her words. I just wanted to hear what she knew.

"I remember a man, stealing all the Senshi powers, and he created the Brooch. Kinmoku was covered in darkness, and it was left defenseless. He tried to get one of the Senshi, to control the Brooch, which was me, but I fought it's evil. I was pretty beaten up, from trying to defend the Queen, and I was getting weaker, fighting against the Brooch. My Queen sent me away, so I couldn't harm anyone. That is how I found myself on the Moon Kingdom. I was on the verge of turning evil, until Princess Serenity found me. For some reason, the Brooch lost it's power, and disappeared, and my powers returned. Once I was healed, I returned to Kinmoku, to find all the Senshi had their powers returned, and that is when I asked permission to remain on the Moon Kingdom. And thats all I know", she explained, hating the memories.

I never knew how she ended up at my side, in my past, but now I know. It doesn't really help me, with how to defeat Starlight, which is all I can think about now

"My Queen, there has been another attack", a Guard cried, rushing towards us.

I looked at Striker, and nodded, before we started running into town.

I know I have Striker beside me, but I feel so alone.

We arrived in town, where I saw Starlight looking pleased with herself, winking at me, before she disappeared. I was feeling so angry, and after fighting, for what felt like forever, we finally defeated the army.

I looked around to see if anyone was hurt, and I suddenly stopped breathing. There, lying motionless on the ground, was Taiki and Yaten. I rushed to their sides, feeling guilty, for letting my sisters down. Ami and Minako are going to be so pissed with me, but not as much as I am with myself.

I ordered the Guards, to carry them to the Palace, realising I needed to find Seiya. I ran and ran, looking all through town, before finding her, lying outside the back of the Cafe. I swear my heart stopped, as I rushed to her side, and held her in my arms.

"Seiya. Seiya wake up", I pleaded emotionally wrecked.

I wanted her eyes to open, and look at me, but she didn't even budge. She looked so beautiful, and peaceful, but I was beginning to feel empty. Why wasn't I here to protect her?. What am I saying?. I couldn't protect any of them, and now I feel more alone than ever. This is all my fault, and I am paying for it.

Striker came, and she carried her back to the Palace for me, while I followed behind. I am glad Striker is alright, as I'm not totally alone, but I need to make all this pain stop.

Once we were back at the Palace, I let Striker take Seiya, to the Healer, while I went to see Kakyuu.

"Kakyuu. I need you to gather all the people into the Palace grounds, tonight", I instructed firmly.

"Why?. What are you planning on doing?", King Jiro asked interested.

The two of them were looking at me, and I knew they weren't going to like what I had to say, but I knew it's what has to happen.

"I'm going to call Starlight out", I announced determined.

Their shocked expressions confirmed my thoughts, but I was in no way going to back down.

"You want to face her alone?', Kakyuu asked somewhat disturbed by the idea.

"Yes. Striker and the Guards can protect the People against the army, which I know she will bring along, but I have to face her", I replied refusing any other suggestions, that they may have.

It was earily silent for a few minutes, before I finally needed to break the silence.

"I will call her out anyway, but I want everyone to be safe", I announced, trying to get them to realise it was going to happen, whether they like it or not.

"I understand Usagi. I will have the Guards go and inform the people to come to the Palace, but please, be safe", she responded worried, as she took my hands in hers.

"I'll be fine", I half smiled.

She pulled me in for a hug, before we set to work, organising things for tonight.

I stood on the balcony of my room, and watched as the people poured through the gates, and the sky became unusally dark.

"Are you sure about this?", Striker asked, as she stood beside me.

"Yes, but I want to ask you something first", I replied, not looking at her.

"What?", she asked curiously.

"If I don't make it, there are three people, that mean more to me than anything, and I want you to promise me, that you will protect them, as you have me", I asked hoping.

"Who are you talking about?", she asked confused.

"You will find out, just promise me please", I begged urgently.

"You have my word", she nodded, before wrapping me in an embrace.

Something told me, this was going to be one of my toughest battles, and knowing I was going alone, I have to admit I'm scared.

I pulled away from her, and headed downstairs.

"Everyone is here", Kakyuu informed me, as I arrived outside the Healer's room.

"I'll just see them, then I'm going", I mentioned, placing my hand on the door knob.

"Usagi. None of this is your fault", Kakyuu assured me, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Yes it is. I let my guard down, and started just living my life, and now the ones I love suffer for it", I stated disgusted with myself.

"You didn't know this was going to happen, and no one will blame you for being happy Usagi. You above all, deserve to be", she stated kindly.

I looked at her blankly, as she smiled at me, and I took a deep breath, before I opened the door and entered, watching as Kakyuu left me alone.

Seeing the Scouts, lying there unconscious, aswell as Seiya, Taiki and Yaten, made the block in my throat unbearable. They looked so peaceful, like they always should, and I hope they understand what I am about to do.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, but I am going to make her pay. I wish you were with me, but I also know, you're safe here. You are all so important to me, and it hurts so much, that you have to suffer all the time. I will love all of you always, and please forgive me", I spoke, as if they were listening.

I walked over to Haruka, who I honestly did see like a big sister, and whispered into her ear.

"It's my turn to save you".

I then kissed her cheek, before I turned to Seiya.

I stood there, and stared at her beautiful face, thinking it may be the last time I see it, and I could feel the sting of the tears building.

"I'm so sorry Seiya. All I have ever done, is cause you pain. From the moment we met, I have hurt you, and noting I do will ever make up for it. I should have known from the day I became Sailor Moon, that I could never be happy, but I wanted so much to be. I wanted to spend eternity with you, but something tells me, my eternity ends tonight, and I will finally pay for all the times I let those I love down. I wish you would wake up, and call me "Odango", and tell me everything will be alright, but I guess it wouldn't matter even if you did. This is my punishment, for all the times I failed, and I accept it. If I have to die, so you all live, then so be it. Just remember, I love you with all my heart, and that you are more than good enough", I whispered, before kissing her lips gently.

I looked over all my friends, knowing I couldn't fail them again, before running out of the room.

Kakyuu and King Jiro were waiting for me, with the people outside, as the sky darkened even more. I nodded to them, as I made my way outside the Palace gates.

Striker and the Guards were lined up, waiting, as the gates were closed, keeping the people inside, and I took my place at Striker's side.

"Ready?", Striker asked needing to know.

"Yes. Just remember your promise, plus look after our family", I replied embracing her, thinking about Mum, Dad, Shingo and Chibi Chibi.

I stepped back, and she looked at me smiling slightly, before I walked to stand in front of them.

"Oh and Sis", I called, turning to look at her.

"Yes", she responded smiling.

"I'm glad you're in my life".

She nodded, before I started walking further away from them, determined to sacrifice my life, if it will stop her. I was a fair distance away, so I stopped and stood there taking deep breaths.

"Starlight. I'm waiting, come and fight me", I yelled determined.

It was rather dark, but enough light still existed, that I could see around me. I waited a moment, before hearing her voice echo across the sky.

"Why should I?".

"Because I have something you don't", I replied smirking.

She suddenly appeared in front of me, with a somewhat annoyed expression.

"And what do you have that I would want?", she asked curiously.

This should be interesting.

"Moonlighter Star Power Make Up", I cried, as I took my Star Brooch out.

Not to sound like Seiya, but I look way better in my Fuku then she does.

"Impossible", she cried, as I stood before her.

I really am alone in this, but I know it's the way it's meant to be.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's Characters.**

**Created own Characters: Sailor Star Striker, Seiya and Usagi's son Akihiko, and Kakyuu's husband King Jiro.**

**Also created Seiya's family.**

**Created Evil: Darkness and his army, and Starlight.**

**Created Usagi's new Power and Transformation.**

**SEIYA**

Poor Taiki and Yaten had received a few wounds, from the men in black, but they seemed fine. We sat and talked for awhile, still trying to understand what Striker has to do with all of this, before they left.

It was weird being left in charge, as Striker knows I can't cook, but I did my best. I was taking out the trash, when loud screams sounded out, and I was suddenly attacked, by the army. I tried to run, but then the half naked Usagi, appeared in front of me, and I froze.

"Finally alone...you are the one I've being waiting for", the evil Usagi smiled amused.

"What do you want?", I asked nervously.

"To destroy Kinmoku, then Earth", she replied coldly.

"What is Earth?", I asked confused.

She was walking in circles around me, and my body shook violently, as fear took me over.

"Earth is where Usagi is from, but you wouldn't know that would you?. Your precious Usagi has being lying to you all this time, and you didn't know", she smirked wickedly.

"Wh...What lies?", I asked not wanting to believe her.

"Everything she has told you..is a lie, but mostly her name. Usagi goes by many names, such as Sailor Moon..or as my Master called her...Moon Princess. She didn't want you to know, so you didn't fear her, but you should. She is the reason Kinmoku will fall", she smiled evily.

I gasped in suprise, as I remember the story Usagi told me, during our date. Usagi is the Moon Princess?. But then, what does that make me?.

"She's coming...time for you to help me destroy her", she smirked once again.

I looked at her confused, before my body suddenly became riddled with pain, and everything went dark.

"Seiya. Seiya wake up".

I could hear Usagi's voice, as I felt her holding me, but I couldn't move. It was if my whole body was numb, and I had no control over it. I then felt someone pick me up, and carry me, for what seemed like ages, before I was placed on what felt like a bed. I could sense others in the room with me, but still couldn't move.

It was earily quiet, as I tried my hardest to scream, move, do anything. I was feeling scared, and Usagi kept filling my thoughts. She sounded so hurt, when she held me, and I want to hold her, and tell her everything will be alright, though I don't know if it will be. But then, what about what that other Usagi said?. Is USagi really the reason all this happened?. I don't believe it, and I won't.

Suddenly I heard a door open, and felt another presence in the room.

I listened, as Usagi told us she loved us all, and that she is sorry she couldn't protect us, which was making my heart break. I then felt her move closer to me, and my body shivered, as she whispered in my ear, telling me she loved me, and other things that made no sense. She told me she is willing to die, to keep us safe, and I so wanted to tell her not to go. I also wanted to tell her I felt the same, to hold her, and let her know I'd be with her forever if she'd have me, but I couldn't. Then she kissed me, and I could feel a tear slide down my cheek, as I was unable to return it. Why did this have to happen?. I finally find love, and from the way she was talking, it sounded like I may never see her again, and as I heard the door open and close again, I knew she'd left, and that there was nothing I could do about it.

Silence consumed me, for what seemed like forever, before a pain burst inside my head, but I still couldn't scream. The pain died down, and soon images flashed in my mind.

"Seiya".

I heard my name being called, and as the images continued flashing before me, I found myself remembering. I am a Senshi, known as Sailor Star Fighter. I served Princess Kakyuu, along side Maker and Healer. We grew up together, along with Striker, and other Senshi. We followed our Princess to Earth, when Galaxia destroyed Kinmoku. There I was a famous idol, as a member of Three lights, taking male form. I also fought beside Sailor Moon, also known as Usagi Tsukino, Odango. Oh my god Odango.

I opened my eyes, to see Setsuna leaning over me.

"Do you remember me?", she asked interested.

"Yes", I replied, as she helped me to stand.

I looked around, to see the Scouts, Taiki and Yaten all looking confused, before Haruka rushed out the door, and we all followed.

"Where is she?", Haruka asked, as we arrived outside, and found the Queen.

I looked at all the people, and saw them slowly starting to stand, after it looked like they all collapsed.

"She went to face Starlight", our Queen sobbed sadly.

I looked towards the gates, where I saw Striker and the Guards, fighting Darkness's army, and everything that had happened lately, started playing through my mind. Starlight was created from Odango's blood, and they are fighting each other.

"I knew she was going to do something stupid", Rei groaned, trying not to cry.

"Uranus Crystal Power make Up", Haruka cried.

She transformed, then went running, but couldn't get out the gates.

"We can't transform", Taiki cried, realising we didn't have our brooches..

I looked at the others, wanting to now what was happening, but before I got the chance to ask, I heard someone scream.

"USAGI NOOOOOO".

My heart stopped, and I couldn't breathe, as I saw a bright light in the distance.

"Seiya you can't go out there", King Jiro stated, grabbing my arm, as I went to run.

"I need to go to her", I gowled hurting.

I was petrified that something had happened to her, and seeing that we had left her alone, frightened the hell out of me.

"You can't help her", he forced worried.

I knew he was right, but it didn't stop the fact that Odango was out there, and in trouble.

"Her light is gone", Queen Kakyuu sobbed whispering.

"What?", we all asked shocked.

"Open these god damn gates", Haruka cried out loud in anger.

Suddenly, everything went quiet, and I heard the gates open. I turned to see Striker, and Odango walking towards us, as the sky brightened revealing the sun setting.

"Odango", I cried running towards her.

"Seiya stop", Striker instructed, holding out her hand, as I got close to them.

I was about to tell her to shut up, when I noticed Odango's eye's. They were black and cold, and she wore an evil smirk on her face.

"Odango what happened?', I asked, as the others joined us.

"Ha ha ha ha", she laughed wickedly.

"It's not Usagi", Striker sobbed sadly.

I had no idea what was going on, especially when I watched Striker lead Odango into the Palace, and saw the Scouts crying.

"She...she died alone", Minako sobbed loudly, as Yaten tried to comfort her.

"I think it is best if we went inside", Queen Kakyuu suggested, crying herself.

King Jiro informed everyone to go back to their homes, while I followed my friends into the Palace. What has happened?.

"So he used Usagi's blood to create Starlight, and thats who Striker has?", Taiki asked, just to make sure she heard right.

We were sitting in the Dining room, and the Scouts had just finished telling us what had happened. I can't believe what I am hearing.

"So where is Odango?', I asked, choking back the tears.

The room went silent, as no one knew.

"She's gone", Striker announced crying, as she stood in the doorway.

Everyone gasped in horror at her words, and I thought I was going to die.

"No she isn't. She can't be", Hotaru cried, snuggling into Setsuna's chest.

She has to be lying. My Odango can't be gone, she can't be.

"Please Striker. What happened?", Queen Kakyuu asked sniffling.

Striker walked over, and sat beside Michiru, as Haruka was staring out the window, like she had being the whole time we were in here.

"I stood with the army, and watched as she called Starlight out. Starlight didn't look too happy, especially when Usagi transformed into Moonlighter. They started fighting, but I didn't see what happened next, as I was fighting the army. Once I got my full memories back, I sensed Usagi was in trouble, so I ran to her. Usagi used her joint powers, but it didn't work, so she used the Silver Crystal. I tried to stop her, but I couldn't. Then there was only one lying on the ground, as the other one disappeared. I said her name, and she opened her eyes, but it wasn't Usagi. I stood her up, and she tried to attack me, but couldn't so I bought her back here. I can't sense her anywhere", she explained, between sobs.

My heart broke, and my body felt numb again. This can't be happening.

How could I go to bed one night, lying beside the one I love with all my heart, then wake up, not knowing who she truly is, but falling in love with her again, only to finally remember everything, and have her gone. No. This is not happening.

"She said she loved us", Ami sobbed, as she rested on Taiki's shoulder.

"Yeah, I heard her too. She came into see us, before we woke up, and she told us she loved us, and that she was sorry she couldn't protect us", Michiru replied, wiping her eyes.

"She told me she loved me, and that if she had to die to keep us safe, she would", I added smiling slightly.

I had to smile, as even though I couldn't see her, I knew that was my Odango talking from her heart. Of course I think she is stupid, for thinking she had to die, but how can I be angry with her, when all she has ever done is love everyone, and will always do whatever it takes. It doesn't help my broken heart, but then again, nothing will.

"Her last wish, was for me to take care of her family", Striker mentioned sadly.

That's my Odango. Always thinking of others, before herself, which just made me cry more.

We talked some more, then we headed to our rooms to get some rest. I laid on my bed, and sobbed my heart out. My Odango, my light, my life is gone, so now what am I supposed to do?.

**Please Review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's Characters.**

**Created own Characters: Sailor Star Striker, Seiya and Usagi's son Akihiko, and Kakyuu's husband King Jiro.**

**Also created Seiya's family.**

**Created Evil: Darkness and his army, and Starlight.**

**Created Usagi's new Power and Transformation.**

**SEIYA**

It's been three weeks, since Odango left us, and I am struggling to go on. I had the unfortunate job, of telling her parents what happened, and of course I blamed myself, but they begged me to understand it wasn't my fault. Striker came with me, and has being staying there since, keeping her promise. Unfortunately, when we arrived home, we got our Brooches back, but still don't have our powers back, so we are still in Female form, but dress Male.

None of us are willing to organise a memorial, or anything of the sort, not really knowing what we should do. I can't even bring myself to tell Akihiko and Chibi Usa what happened to her, as I can barely let myself believe it.

"This is from her", Michiru smiled gently, as she handed me a large present.

I hadn't wanted to celebrate my birthday, which is today, as we never celebrated Odango's, but all the Scouts and their partners, were over, as they had being everyday.

"Are you going to open it?", Yaten asked, as she sat beside me.

Taiki sat on the other side, offering support, and I wiped my tears away, before opening the box. It was full of foam pieces, which I was confused by, and looked at the others baffled.

"It was meant to be a joke by Usagi and Haruka", Hotaru smiled kindly.

I looked at Haruka, who actually hasn't spoken since that night, as she stared out the window, before I searched through the box. I finally found something, and pulled out a small red velvet box. I looked around, to see everyone looking at me, and I assumed they knew what was inside. I opened it, and was shocked to find two rings inside.

I was lost for words. I never really wanted a wedding ring, because the necklace said enough, but obviously she wanted me to have one. One was male, and the other female, and they were just a plain silver band. I pulled one out, and as I took a closer look at it, I saw an inscription which said it all.

_Forever Your Odango_

I burst into tears, and fell into Taiki's open arms, where she held me tightly.

"Why so sad?".

I sat up hearing the voice, to see two teenagers, who look very familiar, standing in the doorway, with Setsuna beside them.

"Who are you?", Yaten asked rather rudely.

"Akihiko. Chibi Usa", I mumbled through my tears.

"Hello Dad", Akihiko smiled proudly.

Everyone gasped, as they took in my words. How could they not see it?. Akihiko has Odango's eyes, with my hair, though he keeps it short, and just looking at Chibi Usa, is like looking at Odango, even the hairstyle. I wonder why they are here?.

"What are you doing here?", Rei asked confused.

They looked at Setsuna, who simply nodded smiling at them, before they both turned back to face us.

"We've come to get Mum back".

**USAGI**

Boy was Starlight pissed to see me in my Starlight Fuku. I thought she would be, just as I thought her army would arrive, and just like that they came running. I was a little insulted they didn't even bother to attack me, but my main objective stood there before me, looking angry.

"How is it, that you hold a Starlight power?", she asked angrily.

"Unlike some. I earned it", I replied proudly.

I knew she had many powers, and was pretty strong, but I wasn't going to back down.

"So how shall we do this?", she asked raising her eyebrow.

God I look weird doing that. No wonder Seiya laughs at me.

"How about I show you?", I asked, as I charged at her.

What a disappointment. She has no idea how to fight hand to hand combat, and I was giving it all I had, before she couldn't take anymore, and sent an attack my way.

"Star Gentle Uterus".

I was sent flying through the air, landing hard on the ground, and my body exploded with pain.

"Sorry did I hurt you?", she asked laughing at me.

She is laughing at me again, and now she has really pissed me off. I stood up to face her, listening to her laugh, and decided to up my power.

"Moon and Star United Make up", I called out, transforming.

I was pleased to hear her laughter stop, and to see her shocked expression.

"Moon and Star Forever Shine", I cried attacking her.

As soon as I attacked, I knew something was wrong. It didn't have it's usual warmth, and brightness about it, and she was able to stand, after being thrown backwards. What the hell am I supposed to do now?.

I could hear loud screams coming from behind me, but I feared to look.

"Is that the best you've got?", Starlight asked amused.

I really am over her laughing at me. Why didn't it work?. Is it because of all the power she holds?. The screams quietend down, which caused a little relief, but now my fear had reached new heights. I knew then I wasn't going to make it out of here alive.

"Now to finish you, and after I destroy this world, I will take yours for my own", she stated evily.

I can't let her destroy them. I refuse to let the ones I love suffer or even worse die. This really is the end for me.

I called on the Silver Crystal, which didn't shine as it usually did, but I hoped against hope that it had enough to destroy her. I was surrounded in a white light, that engulfed her also, and I was in my Queen's dress, which was much like my Mother's.

"What is this?", she asked scared.

"I will not let you hurt them", I smiled, as I felt my body weakening.

I urged the Crystal to use all it's powers, and silently said goodbye to those I love.

"Seiya", I whispered, closing my eyes.

"USAGI NOOOOOO".

I heard the scream, but felt nothing. My body was failing, and my heart was slowing.

"Usagi please don't go".

I managed to open my eyes to see Striker holding me in her arms. My heart was beating normally again, but I felt awfully weak.

"Usagi".

"Your precious Usagi, is gone", I heard spoken evily.

Who said that, and I'm not gone.

"You. You will pay for what you did to my Sister", Striker cried as she stood up, bringing me up with her.

Huh?. What the hell is she on about?.

"Star Sensitive Inferno", my voice cried out, but nothing happened.

This is weird. I can fell my mouth moving, and hear my voice, yet I'm not speaking.

POW

"You're coming with me", Striker groaned, after she punched my face.

I felt the pain, and felt her tight grip on my arm, as she pulled me up, and started leading me to the Palace. I noticed my transformation had disappeared, and I was now in black jeans, and a white long sleeved top, with wounds all over my body, that I could feel intensely.

Everything was silent, as we approached the gates, and then I saw Seiya run towards us.

"Odango", she cried.

She remembers me. Oh my god, my Seiya is back.

"Seiya stop", Striker instructed her.

Seiya asked what happened, and I laughed evily, but it wasn't me. I looked, seeing all my friends standing before me, and I wanted to hug them, and tell them I love them, but I didn't move.

"It's not Usagi", Striker sobbed, as she dragged me away.

Excuse me. If I'm not me, then who the hell am I?.

Striker continued to drag me by the arm, and I soon found myself in the Palace dungeon, where I guess you could say I was thrown in jail, literally.

"You will remain here, until we find a way to destroy you", Striker growled, looking at me with disgust and pain.

She then left me alone, and I sat there in the dark, trying to figure out what is going on.

"Having fun Sailor Moon?".

"Who's there?", I asked, seeing I was alone.

"You honestly have no idea what happened do you?", the familiar voice asked laughing.

"Who are you?, and stop laughing at me", I groaned annoyed.

"I'm Starlight, but I now control your body", the voice mentioned coldly.

"What?", I gasped in horror.

"Silly girl. While you used that Crystal, I used my last powers, to put myself in your body. Unfortunately by doing so, I seem to be unable to use my powers now", she explained coldly.

Oh this is so not happening.

"Get out of my body right now, or so help me I'll",

"You'll what?. Sorry but there is no way I'm letting you go, and before you try to hurt me, just remember, you can still feel everything that happens to this body, which reminds me. How did it feel having your Sister punch you?", she asked amused, cutting me off.

"Nothing like it's going to feel when I find a way to get my hands on you", I growled pissed off.

"Ha ha ha. You sound really mad. I love it", she giggled pleased.

I was beyond mad. I was now sharing my body, with her, and at this point in time, I have no way to get out of this. Great. Talk about being in a sticky situation.

* * *

It's been weeks, since I became one with Starlight, and if I didn't like her before, I dislike her even more now.

"You know If you let me use my powers, we could get out of here", she stated angry.

"And let you go destroy everything. I don't think so", I responded pissed.

We had managed to realise, I was what was stopping her from using the Black Star Brooch, and I was happy she couldn't use mine either.

"So you just want to die?", she asked agitated.

"I'd rather die, than let you hurt the ones I love", I cried, wishing she would shut up.

"You know, for someone who seems to care alot about others, you sure seem angry", she mentioned laughing at me.

"Well maybe if evil things like you didn't constantly try to destroy the world, I wouldn't be so angry", I replied really, really pissed off.

I don't remember ever feeling so angry before. After days of sharing my body with the most annoying, agrivating person I have ever met, it's being enough to drive anyone to the point of hate. And I don't usually hate.

None of my friends have come to visit, which I am glad about. I miss them, and know they must think I died, but if thinking that, keeps them safe, then so be it. I just wish I could be back home. I want to see Akihiko and Chibi Usa. I want to see the Scouts, and my family. I need to know Taiki, Yaten and Striker are okay, and most of all I want Seiya. I can't believe she finally remembered me, but they think I'm Starlight. I need to get out of this somehow, but how?.

"Hey Starlight".

Great now some other voice is distrurbing the few moments of peace I manage to get.

I have being in here for so long now, that I am feeling so weak, and just want it over.

"Didn't you hear me?', the voice spoke as I felt my body been pulled up, from the ground.

"What do you want?", Starlight asked, as my eyes opened.

"Ruka", I gasped, recognising my friend.

"You are going to tell me where my Koneko is, and you are going to tell me now", Haruka replied, grabbing us by the throat.

Oh no. This won't be good. I have seen that look in her eyes before, and I am starting to dread what is coming.

"I have no idea where she is", Starlight smiled evily.

"Wrong answer", Haruka groaned, throwing us against the wall.

I really am over all this pain. Physical pain, emotional pain, nothing but pain.

"No wonder she faced me alone. You are weak", Starlight teased as we stood.

She is going to get us killed. Hang on. That could be the answer. I know it would mean me dying for good, but it would also stop her. I don't know how much longer I can supress her powers for, so this may be the only way out. I will not fail everyone again.

"Come on", Haruka growled, as she dragged us out of the cell.

She was not been gentle at all, as she dragged us along, before finally throwing us, face first to the ground, once we arrived outside.

"Now I will ask you again. Where is Koneko?", Haruka asked with force.

"I don't know", Starlight replied coldly, wiping the dirty snow from our mouth.

I saw all my friends and Seiya, standing with the king and Queen watching, and thanked myself lucky, I got to see them one more time before I died.

"Hope you're ready to die", I smiled wickedly, letting Starlight know what was coming.

"You do know she is going to kill us?", she asked sounding a little scared.

"Yes".


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's Characters.**

**Created own Characters: Sailor Star Striker, Seiya and Usagi's son Akihiko, and Kakyuu's husband King Jiro.**

**Also created Seiya's family.**

**Created Evil: Darkness and his army, and Starlight.**

**Created Usagi's new Power and Transformation.**

**SEIYA**

"What do you mean help your Mum?", Striker asked curiously.

I was still getting over the shock of seeing my children from the future standing before me, let alone deal with the fact they want to help their Mother.

"Mum is still out there somewhere, and Starlight knows where", Chibi Usa replied sadly.

"You mean Usagi isn't dead?", Minako asked hoping.

"No she isn't. In our time, I decided to go see, the one who killed my Mother, against everyones warnings, as I wanted to know what happened. She hadn't aged a day, but was weak, and I lost control and started attacking her. She then told me, that if I kill her, I'll never see Mum again", Akihiko replied shaking.

I could tell he was hurting about what has happened, so I stood and walked over to him, placing my arms around him.

"So she knows where Usagi is?", Rei asked a little happy.

"Yes, but she won't tell us. We tried everything, and that is why we contacted Setsuna, and came here", Chibi Usa replied, joining Akihiko and I in an embrace.

"I'll get her to talk", Haruka said forcefully.

I was shocked to hear her speak, as was everyone else, as they all stared at her in shock.

"Well lets go to Kinmoku", Yaten suggested eagerly.

Everyone nodded in agreement, and after the Scouts transformed, including Chibi Usa, and Akihiko, who stood before me in silver armour, we left, leaving little Akihiko and Chibi Usa with Mamo Chan, Motoki and Yuuichirou.

KINMOKU

When we arrived on Kinmoku, we explained to the King and Queen, what was happening, while Haruka went to get Starlight. We were standing in the courtyard, waiting impaitently.

"She has being very quiet", the Queen informed us.

I don't care how she has being, as long as Haruka can get her to talk.

"So she is still alive?", King Jiro asked looking hopeful.

"Yes", Akihiko replied, not taking his eyes off the Palace doors.

I was also waiting to see this Starlight, and to see what Haruka was going to do. I must admit, when Haruka arrived outside with her, and threw her to the ground quite harshly, it hurt, because she looks just like my Odango.

"Now I will ask you again. Where is Koneko?", Haruka asked with force.

Starlight seemed to be thinking, as she stood up to face a very pissed off Haruka.

"You will never find her", Starlight laughed evily.

Haruka started attacking her, letting all her rage, and obviously her pain out. Starlight had no idea how to even protect herself, and was finally knocked to the ground, bleeding from the mouth.

"Are you going to help me?", Starlight cried.

I looked at her confused, wondering who she was talking to.

"Why would we help you?", Haruka groaned, as she picked Starlight up by the throat.

"Help me", Starlight struggled to say.

I was watching the life drain from Starlights body when something caught my eye. Something was shining on her hand, in the sunlight, and I knew that shine.

"Haruka don't it's Odango", I cried with urgency.

"How do you know?", Haruka asked, refusing to let her go.

"Her ring", I cried, as Taiki and Yaten held me back.

"Koneko", Haruka gasped letting her go.

I watched as Starlight tried to breathe, crouching down on her knees. It was painful watching the body of my Odango struggling for life, but it still doesn't explain where her soul is.

"Kill me", Starlight cried loudly, once she caught her breath.

"What?", Haruka asked shocked.

"Ruka. I am your Queen, and I am ordering you to kill me" Odango demanded standing up.

Her words shocked me violently, as I realised that was my Odango. My love was wanting to die. What was happening to her?. How is Starlight in her body?.

"They share the one body", Taiki mumbled, as the realisation hit her also.

"Koneko no", Haruka sobbed, looking into Odango's eyes.

She can't die. I can't live like this forever, alone and heartbroken.

"Damn it Ruka, just do it, or I'll do it myself", Odango cried forcefully.

Akihiko and Chibi Usa rushed over to Odango's side, looking scared.

"You can't leave us", Chibi Usa cried frightened.

"I have to. I can't keep her powers locked away for too much longer", Odango responded firmly.

"We won't do it", Akihiko growled, placing his hands on her shoulders.

Suddenly Odango pushed Akihiko away, and grabbed his sword, and I was horrified at the determined look on her face.

"If none of you will do it, then I'll do it myself", she cried, holding the sword across her throat.

"Give me that", Haruka ordered, as she grabbed Odango by the wrists.

The sword fell from Odango's hands, and a look of pure anger covered her face.

"Back off Ruka. I have to die, so Starlight is stopped", Odango growled sounding pissed.

"Why is Usagi talking like that?. She has never being one to sound so angry", Taiki asked worried.

"Her light is missing too", Yaten added.

I was thinking the same thing. Odango has the purest heart I have ever known, but seeing her like that, and hearing the hate in her voice, it's like a living nightmare.

"Thats it", Hotaru cried excited.

"What?. What's it?", I asked eager to know.

"HARUKA. SHE HAS TO LET IT OUT", Setsuna yelled, obviously understanding Hotaru.

I had no idea what was going on, and to be honest, I was afraid to find out. Haruka seemed to understand, and looked at Odango with and amused expression.

"Fight me", she smiled at her.

"What?", Odango replied confused.

"Fight me", Haruka said again.

"I'm not going to fight you Ruka", Odango replied pushing Haruka away.

"Really. I thought you'd want to pay me back from when I attacked you during the battle with Galaxia", Haruka questioned hoping.

"I know you didn't mean that", Odango replied frustrated, walking away.

"Don't you walk away from me", Haruka cried, grabbing her arm.

SMACK.

Without even a hesitation, Odango swung and connected her fist with Haruka's face.

"Feel better?", Haruka asked smiling.

"Let me go", Odango growled, struggling against Haruka's grip.

"Are you going to fight me now my Queen?", Haruka asked tormenting her.

"Get stuffed Haruka".

What did Odango just say?.

Haruka, once again started attacking her, and I held my breath.

"What about all the times you've had to watch your friends get hurt, or even die?. How does that make you feel?", Haruka questioned, still attacking her.

"Shut up", Odango cried, without defending herself.

I wish someone would explain to me what is going on, because the pain in Odango's voice is cutting through me, and slowly killing me.

"What about all the stuff Mamo Chan put you through?. What a waste that was, just to have you go and chose a different future", Haruka teased.

"Stop it" Odango yelled.

I could see her face, and saw the tears that were starting to build.

"Do you remember me telling you to stay away from Seiya. You should have listened to me Koneko. Wouldn't your life be better without her?".

"No".

"Think about all the battles you've faced, and how your life was never your own. Doesn't that make you mad?".

"Shut up, shut up".

I could see Odango failing, unable to keep her emotions locked up, but she still refused to throw a punch.

"Face it Usagi. You're useless. Your Mother died to save you, even we have died to save you, yet I can't understand why?. You're nothing but a immature, ditzy, crybaby".

"Please stop", Odango begged, still refusing to fight back.

I still don't know why Haruka is saying all those things to Odango, but I can see them affecting her, and it is painful to watch. I could also see haruke struggling, like what she was saying was hurting her also, and that she didn't want to say it.

"Face it Koneko...you tell me I don't have to protect you, yet if I didn't..no one would be safe because you'd just fail us", Haruka spoke coldly.

POW

That last part hit Odango hard, and she smashed her fist into Haruka's face.

"Will you just shut up", Odango screamed hurting.

My heart is breaking seeing her like that, and I want nothing more than to hold her, but I can't.

Odango stood there, bleeding and bruised, with her hands on her head, shaking, while Haruka stood before her, looking at her with hope.

"Please Odango. I need you", I whispered, as I fell to my knees.

**Please Review**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's Characters.**

**Created own Characters: Sailor Star Striker, Seiya and Usagi's son Akihiko, and Kakyuu's husband King Jiro.**

**Also created Seiya's family.**

**Created Evil: Darkness and his army, and Starlight.**

**Created Usagi's new Power and Transformation.**

**USAGI**

Now I know Haruka wasn't using her full strength, when we practiced, because this pain is nothing like I've felt before.

When Starlight asked for help, I almost laughed. Why would I help her, when dying would end both of us, and I was ready to die?. Haruka had us tightly around the throat, and I was just waiting to stop breathing. Then Seiya yells at her to stop, and if I could have spoken, I'd have told her to shut up. Then she goes and recognises my ring, and Haruka dropped us.

I realised there was no way they were going to kill me now, so I had to get control.

"Give it back", Starlight cried.

"Get stuffed", I spat, before begging Haruka to kill me.

She was refusing to kill me, which was really ticking me off, then I was shocked to see my future children standing beside me. What the hell are they doing here?.

They told me I couldn't leave them, and I don't want to, but I knew it was the only way, so I grabbed Akihiko's sword, and held it to my throat.

I looked at my two children, taking a last look at their faces. Akihiko looked handsome, and I like he has Haruka's haircut. And Chibi Usa, well looking at her, is like looking in the mirror. Well when I had blonde hair anyway, though I can't believe she wears her hair in the Odango style. I bet Seiya loves it.

Haruka grabbed my hands, before I had time to react, and I dropped the sword. Damn her quickness. I told her I had to die, so Starlight was stopped, plus it would end this torture I've suffered for too long. But no. Setsuna yells out, then Haruka starts bringing up all the things that have been eating at me, and I slowly felt myself losing the battle against my emotions.

I was trying so hard, but when she said I'd fail them, I snapped, and hit her. I don't deserve to be called a crybaby any more, but then I was overtaken by guilt, for hitting her again.

"Please stop", I pleaded, as my body shook violently.

I was losing control of everything, and could barely even stop my tears, as all the pain I'd kept inside, was threatening to spill out.

Haruka placed one of her fingers under my chin, and lifted my head up to face her.

"You don't have to fight anymore", she whispered gently.

She wrapped her arms around me, and held me close.

"I have to die", I sniffled hurting.

"We need you Koneko", she whispered into my ear.

I was still trying to fight my tears, though I was slowly losing. I felt Haruka remove one arm, and not too long after, I was pulled into another set of arms, that I belonged in.

"I need you Odango. I love you", Seiya whispered into my ear crying.

Suddenly my mind was full of nothing but happy memories, and I realised, there were just as many of them, if not more, than there are bad ones. I wanted nothing more than to be with those I love, and to stop fighting myself.

"Don't do it. Your anger makes you strong", Starlight pleaded scared.

"No. Love is my strength", I replied, deciding to finally let go.

"AAAAGGGHHHHHHHH", I screamed loudly, letting it all out.

"NNNNOOOOOO", Starlight screamed, as she faded into a memory.

Something inside me broke, and I felt as if a great weight had been removed from my heart. I crumbled to me knees, leaning against Seiya, who still held me close. I grabbed her, and cried my pent up tears, loudly and freely, refusing to let her go.

"I'm here Odango", Seiya whispered, tightening her hold around me.

I have no idea how long I cried for, but it felt like forever, and Seiya never left me. I heard the others, crying also, but I didn't care. I finally felt free, believing everything would be alright.

* * *

"About time you woke up" Haruka smiled, as I opened my eyes.

I was back in my room, in my own bed at home, feeling somewhat refreshed.

"What happened?", I asked, as I stretched out.

"I fought you, Starlight left your body, you cried, and we bought you home", she replied without details.

"Sorry", I blushed remembering.

"No need, just don't keep it locked up next time. I'll let you rest, plus someone else is waiting to see you", she smiled, as she stood up.

"Haruka wait", I called out, sitting up quickly.

She turned to look at me, and I could see how tired she was, and that she had tears in her eyes.

"Thankyou", I smiled brightly.

She leant over, and kissed my cheek, before I watched her walk to the door, and open it before leaving.

I laid back down waiting, before the door opened again, and Seiya stepped in. I was wanting to see him, as I had missed him so much.

"How are you feeling?", he asked, as he laid beside me.

"Stupid. Embarassed. How about you?", I asked nervously.

He smiled that charming smile of his, as he tucked my hair behind my ear, with tears glistening in his eyes.

"I'm perfect as always", he replied cocky.

I wanted to laugh, but I burst into tears again, and snuggled into his chest, as he held me tightly. I can't believe I wanted to give this up, give him up.

"I've being meaning to ask..why is your hair silver?", he asked, brushing it out of my face.

"Apparently, it happened to my past Mother too, when she turned twenty one", I replied shrugging.

"It reminds me of Yaten, but you are much better looking", he responded adoringly.

I blushed a little, as I snuggled closer to him, feeling his heart beat.

"I see you got your powers back", I smiled, placing my hand on his chest.

"Sure did", he responded smiling.

"So does everyone think I'm a total nutcase now?" I asked nervously.

"No. They understand it must have been hard for you, to have all that weight on your shoulders. I wish you would have talked to me about it though, instead of letting it build up like that. You know you can always talk to me", he replied, as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I'm sorry I didn't. I guess I just didn't want to bother anyone, as I felt I had to deal with it alone", I apologised snuggling onto his chest.

"You could never bother me, even if I don't know who you are. By the way, thanks for that date. We should do that more often", he smiled happily.

"I hope you kiss me like that after each one", I teased giggling.

"I promise", he smiled suggestively, as he lifted my lips up to meet his.

I am so happy to have him back, no longer having to suffer the torture, of him not knowing me. I've never needed to recieve his kisses, or be intimate with him, to know he loves me, but I can't complain about it either.

* * *

Knock Knock

"Come in", I called, as I finished dressing after a shower.

Seiya had also just finished dressing, as our two future children entered the room.

"Mum", Akihiko cried, rushing towards me.

He wrapped his arms around me, and picked me up, spinning us around excitedly. I was amazed at his strength, and at how much like Seiya he is, as I hugged him back.

"Can I hug her now?", Chibi Usa asked pouting.

"I guess so", Akihiko smiled as he placed me gently back on my feet, and let me go.

I then wrapped my arms around my daughter, and squeezed her tightly, as she embraced me.

"Dad", she whispered crying.

"That was weird", I smiled holding her away for a moment.

"I've never got to call you that before, so I thought I'd see what it was like", she giggled, wiping her tears away.

It may have been weird, but I actually felt proud hearing it.

"You should have seen Dad's face when she called him Mum", Akihiko mentioned, as he placed an arm over his sisters shoulders.

"I wasn't expecting it", Seiya defended, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

It felt good having the four of us standing there together, but I can't wait to see their younger selves again.

"Well we had better get going, but first, we want to ask you both a favor", Akihiko mentioned rather nervously.

"What is it?", Seiya asked curiously.

They both looked at each other, before turning back to look at Seiya and I.

"Well, we love our family, but we were wondering if there was any chance we could know our other Grandparents, and Uncles?", Chibi Usa asked smiling with hope.

"Huh?", Seiya asked shocked.

"We grew up without Mum, and now we won't, but we want to know our other family. You've always told me that I remind you of Keiji Dad, yet I have no idea who he is", Akihiko replied sounding frustrated.

Seiya looked as though he was going to pass out, which bought back the memories of wanting to give his brothers a piece of my mind.

"We'll try", I smiled, which made them both smile.

They hugged us both, and said goodbye, before they disappeared out the door.

I turned to look at Seiya, who still looked pale, and I knew he was worried.

"Seiya",

"No Odango. I am not going to see my parents", he cut me off walking away from me.

"Why not?", I asked, already knowing the reason.

He sat on the bed, and placed his head in his hands, looking broken.

"You met them Odango. I have tried real hard to ignore the memories of them, and I don't need them in my life. I never have", he said, as I sat beside him.

"I faced my past, so why can't you?", I asked gently, placing my arm around him.

I dealt with it, when I let all my built up anger and pain about what I'd being through go, and it feels good. I know I can't change the past, and it has made me who I am now, and now I want Seiya to face his.

"I can't face them Odango. I finally have the life I want, and I don't think I could handle it if they put it down", he replied, looking at me with tears in his eyes.

I knew I can't push him, but I'm not going to give up either. I may feel better, but I still have things to deal with.

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's Characters.**

**Created own Characters: Sailor Star Striker, Seiya and Usagi's son Akihiko, and Kakyuu's husband King Jiro.**

**Also created Seiya's family.**

**Created Evil: Darkness and his army, and Starlight.**

**Created Usagi's new Power and Transformation.**

**SEIYA**

Hearing Odango cry her heart out in my arms, was heart wrenching. I walked over, and took her in my arms, after Haruka had motioned for me to go to her. The others all just watched, realising just how much Odango has being carrying on her shoulders.

"She's been asleep for three days", Rei groaned, waiting for Odango to wake up.

Odango collapsed into my arms, after she finished crying, and we bought her home, where she has been asleep ever since, with Haruka remaining at her side.

"Remember she didn't really sleep for a week while we were with her, and I doubt she slept much in the dungeon", Ami responded gently.

"Haruka didn't sleep much either", Michiru sighed worried.

"I'm sure she will now", Setsuna stated, placing a gentle hand on her friends shoulder.

I need to know more about what happened, while my memories were gone. I had a feeling more went on than I know.

"Why didn't Haruka sleep?", I asked curiously.

"She knew Usagi was suffering, and not just about you not knowing her. I guess I should tell you, that while you weren't you, Usagi changed. She was rude, angry, and Haruka tried to get her out of it, but couldn't", Michiru explained sadly.

They had told me about Odango's attitude, but not in great detail, as I think they didn't want to upset me.

"Yeah Usagi was all serious, and quiet most of the time. The first time we saw her smile through the whole thing, was when Striker remembered her as Serenity", Makoto added remembering.

"It doesn't sound that bad. She was under alot of pressure", Taiki commented, before returning to his book.

"Oh really. Well how about the fact that the only reason she even spoke to Seiya, was because Haruka forced her to?, or the fact that when Striker came to train with her, Usagi actually broke his nose, because she lost control", Rei inquired agitated.

I looked at the Scouts in complete horror. Odango would never hurt Striker on purpose, but then again, she was going to hit me, which still scares me to think about.

"Well that isn't like her at all", Taiki responded sadly.

I thought about the times I spent with Odango during that time, and now that I think about it, she wasn't really herself. I didn't know that at the time, but I do know I never want to see her that way again.

"Usagi held alot of guilt, about many things, and it just all built up overtime. You four having your memories taken, and having another evil to fight, just took it's toll on her. But I would have to say, that having all of us, except Striker, taken out, is what really pushed her, and she refused to let her emotions out. That is why Haruka had to say those things to her, to get her to face them. Usagi will be fine now that she has", Setsuna explained kindly.

Why didn't Odango ever mention how she felt?. I've told her so many times, she can tell me anything, yet she keeps so much inside herself.

"I still can't believe she faced her alone. She really isn't a cry baby anymore", Rei stated impressed.

"She didn't really have a choice, as we were all put in that sleep", Hotaru responded sadly.

"What about you two?", Yaten asked my children, who were standing beside me.

"I'm just glad I'll get to know my Mum", Akihiko replied casually.

"Yeah. And maybe Mum here can smile again", Chibi Usa smiled, as she hugged me closely.

"Mum", I mumbled suprised.

"Ha ha, if you could see your face", Akihiko laughed, giving his sister a high five.

That was really odd to hear, but I liked it. No I loved it, and was proud to hear it. I guess it was weird to hear, since I am in Male form.

I decided to leave everyone, as they continued to laugh at me, and made my way upstairs to check on my wife.

"Is she awake?", I asked Haruka as I met her in the hallway.

"Yes", she replied sniffling.

Is Haruka crying?. I've never seen her cry before.

"Are you alright?", I asked concerned, grabbing her arm to stop her.

I was waiting for her to snap my head off, but it never came.

"She wanted to protect me", she mumbled embarassed.

"What?", I asked confused.

"Before she went to face Starlight, she told me it was her turn to save me. Don't ever let that heart of hers break again", she replied before heading downstairs.

I watched her go, feeling confused, before entering my bedroom.

I was so happy to have my love back, and just holding her in my arms while she cried, was enough for me. I can't imagine what it was like for her, to see me, and not have me know her. I feel guilty for forgetting her, though it's not my fault. It is funny to think, that I fell in love with her again, especially after hearing her tell me our story.

She finally settled down, and we were both able to smile, before we let our passion take over, even as we had a shower. She really will be, Forever my Odango.

I'm especially glad our children waited till afterwards to ask about my family. Talk about a mood killer. I don't want to go back there, ever, and I wish Odango would understand. How would I tell them about marrying Odango, and having two children?. It's not like I'd be embarassed to tell them, but I fear it would just give them more reason to tell me how much of a failure I am. I won't let anyone put my family down.

"Well I guess I'd better go face the others", Odango sighed standing up.

"They're not angry with you", I assured her, taking her hand in mine.

"Yeah, but I was almost completely taken over by evil, and I would expect them to look at me differently", she said looking down at her feet.

"I won't", I declared honestly.

She looked up at me, and smiled, before I kissed her lovingly. I will always look at her like I always have. With love.

"By the way, thankyou for my present", I smiled, holding up my hand.

"I'm glad you like it", she smiled, while she looked at the ring on my finger.

"Would you like yours?", I asked curiously.

She nodded, and I pulled a small box out of my jeans pocket. I watched her open it, and saw her eyes sparkle with delight.

"I love it. Thankyou", she beamed, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I knew she'd love it. It is just a simple necklace, with a sapphire shaped as a star hanging off it.

"I knew you would", I stated smugly, before kissing her yet again.

We eventually parted, and finally made our ways downstairs.

I sat beside her, while she explained to our friends what she had being feeling, and also what it was like sharing her body with Starlight. They all stared at her with shock, but not one of them looked at her in disgust, as I knew they wouldn't.

"I'm really sorry everyone", Odango declared embarassed.

"You really are an idiot Usagi", Rei laughed, shaking her head.

"I Know", Odango shrugged smiling.

"You're super scary being evil Usagi", Yaten mentioned with a shudder.

"Thanks Yaten", Odango giggled slightly.

Everyone laughed, and soon Odango was laughing and talking like her usual self.

It was nearing dinner time, and Odango and I had arrived at her parents house. They were quite shocked to hear what actually happened, to both Odango and I, but are extremely happy to have their daughter back, as are our children.

"What troubles you Son?', Odango's Father asked, as he sat beside me.

I was sitting outside, just staring into the sky, thinking.

"Did Usagi ever do anything that made you disappointed she was your daughter?", I asked curiously.

I'm pretty sure she hasn't but I want to know.

"She did some things, that made me question her, like getting pregnant at a young age, but I could never be disappointed in her", he replied, making me blush brightly.

"Sorry about that", I apologised embarassed.

"Don't be. I am proud of who my daughter has become, and you play a big part in that. I am also proud of you", he responded, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"You are?", I asked stunned.

What could I possibly have done, for him to be proud of me?.

"Don't looked so suprised. Usagi has told us how you were there for her, when you first met, and how you accepted her for who she is. Plus you had the respect to ask for my Daughters hand, and take responsability for your actions. And if nothing else, the happiness you give my Daughter, and Grandchildren, makes me proud to have you as a Son in law, plus I am proud of you, for following your dreams, and being as successful as you are", he replied proudly.

I couldn't believe what he was saying. This man, who I have only known for a few years, is actually proud of me, when my own Father can barely even look at me.

"Seiya. Is this about your family?", he asked gently, snapping me out of my shock.

"Why do you ask?", I inquired, while looking at the ground.

"Usagi told me about them. I think you should go see them, and tell them what you have accomplished with your life. You should be proud of yourself, no matter what other people, including family, say. If nothing else, you should tell them, and if they still don't show you the respect you deserve, than that is their loss, but you will know you at least tried. And remember, you will always have a place in this family", he suggested firmly.

I nodded, while I thought about his words. Maybe I should tell them, that I am happy with my life, and if they don't want to be a part of it, then it will be their loss.

"Thanks Dad", I replied smiling.

"Well, lets go in before Usagi eats all the food", he laughed happily.

I laughed also, and headed inside with him.

* * *

"Odango. Are you awake?", I asked quietly.

"No", she yawned rolling over to face away from me.

I wasn't able to sleep, and I really needed to talk to her, plus I've missed having her beside me.

"Odango", I called into her ear, startling her awake.

"What's wrong?", she asked sitting up worried.

"I was thinking about what Akihiko and Chibi Usa asked", I replied nervously, as she turned the lamp on.

After talking to Odango's Father, I haven't being able to get it off my mind.

"Do you want to go see your parents?", she asked curiously.

"Will you come with me?", I asked hoping.

She wrapped her arms around me, and placed her head on my shoulder, before answering.

"Of course I will".

I knew she would, but I thought maybe my brothers had made her uncomfortable, and she wouldn't want to be around them anymore.

"Then we'll go", I announced nervously.

I'm still not a hundred percent sure I really want to, but I feel as though it is something I have to do.


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's Characters.**

**Created own Characters: Sailor Star Striker, Seiya and Usagi's son Akihiko, and Kakyuu's husband King Jiro.**

**Also created Seiya's family.**

**Created Evil: Darkness and his army, and Starlight.**

**Created Usagi's new Power and Transformation.**

**USAGI**

I am so glad that Seiya loves the rings, and I absolutely love my necklace. He spoils me sometimes, and I have every intention, of planning a big celebration for him, Chibi Usa and myself. I could do with a party.

It was awkward telling my friends what I had being feeling, and about sharing my body, but I'm glad they don't think bad of me. I hate remembering how I treated them, and I can't help but feel guilty, but I know I will make up for it.

Seiya and I went to my parents for dinner, and I was so happy to see my children again, and my family. I explained what happened, through tears, but thankfully Seiya was at my side.

"Never do that to us again", my Mother sobbed hysterically as she embraced me.

"I'll try not to", I sobbed, enjoying the embrace.

"I hate to admit it, but I actually missed you", Shingo mentioned casually.

"I missed you too", I smiled, punching his arm gently.

He threw his arms around me, and even though I was shocked, I hugged him back.

I sat in the lounge room, and played with Akihiko, Chibi Usa, and Chibi Chibi, with Shingo sitting at my side, and Striker on the other. Seiya had gone outside saying he needed fresh air.

"Is Seiya alright?", my Father asked concerned.

I knew he wasn't, and I also knew what was bothering him.

"No and I'm worried about him. While he lost his memory, he was so different. He was scared, unsure, and he thought he couldn't be loved. I met his brothers, and they were so mean to him, putting him down right in front of me. I don't know what to do?", I replied extremely worried.

"Is that why he doesn't talk about them?", my Mother asked sadly.

"I think so. It was if they don't know who the real Seiya is, and I wish they could see him how I see him, but he refuses to go back", I replied, with tears in my eyes.

These last few weeks, have taken it's toll on all of us, but I fear what I suffered, was nothing to what Seiya suffered.

"I'll go talk to him", my Father announced, as he left the room.

Maybe my Father can help him, because I feel like I can't.

Once Seiya and my Father joined us at the table, we ate dinner happily, laughing and talking, and Seiya seemed less stressed.

When we arrived home, everyone was still here, and I decided to talk to three I thought could help me.

"What was Seiya like growing up?", I asked curious.

Taiki, Yaten and Striker sat outside with me, after I asked to speak to them.

"When I first met him, he was really shy", Taiki replied thinking.

"Yeah, believe it or not, but Seiya was actually quiet. It took forever before he even spoke to us", Yaten added remembering.

"I didn't really have that much to do with him, but I do remember he hated when he was told he did something wrong. I mean we all hate being told that, but Seiya would literally fight back tears, and then work so hard to get it right", Striker explained worried.

That sounds like the Seiya I spent time with, but not the one I love.

"Why do ask?", Taiki inquired curiously.

"Before Akihiko and Chibi Usa left, they asked if they could know their other Grandparents, and after they left, Seiya said there is no way he is going back there again. I know it's bothering him, and I don't know how to help him", I replied concerned.

The three of them looked at me, and I could see their minds at work.

"Just give him time. You have both being through alot lately, and just be there for him", Taiki suggested kindly.

I nodded in agreement, before heading up to my room, and joining Seiya in bed.

I was half alseep, when he wanted to talk to me, but became concerned when he became persistent. I sat up, and was shocked that he was thinking about going to visit his parents. He asked if I would go with him, which was obviously a stupid question, but I told him I'd go. We snuggled back up in bed, and I finally went to sleep, hoping things worked out for Seiya.

"So you are going back to Kinmoku?", Haruka asked shocked.

"Seiya is going to see his family, and we are taking the children", I replied worried.

I'd rang Haruka and asked her to meet me in the Park, as I wanted to talk to her. I told her about what was going on with Seiya, and about how I struggled against my temper when I met her brothers.

"I'll come with you", she announced seriously.

"Why?", I asked curious.

"For support. Plus it is my duty to protect my Queens, but most importantly, my friends", she replied honestly.

"Actually having you there would make me a little stronger, so I would love for you to accompany us", I smiled happily.

"Anything for you Koneko", she winked, seeming like her old self.

"I really am sorry for how I treated you Ruka", I blushed embarassed.

"No need. I know how you felt, and trust me, by helping you, you helped me, so just forget about it okay", she responded seriously.

I nodded in understanding, and sat back relaxing with her arm around my shoulders.

We decided it was time to head off, as it started raining, and after getting into her car, we drove back to my place.

**KINMOKU**

Gong Gong

"I can't believe we are doing this", Seiya sighed, as we arrived on Kinmoku.

"I'm right here", I smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist, after we let our transformations go.

"Don't worry about it Seiya. If they don't listen, at least you can say you tried", Haruka stated kindly.

Seiya was a little shocked, when Haruka said she was coming, but she agreed to let her come. Actually, I think she is happy for the support.

We headed out the Palace gates, and started making our way to her parents place. Seiya was carrying Chibi Usa on her hip, while Haruka gave Akihiko a shoulder ride, which he was enjoying. I had a hood covering my hair, which I used the Luna Pen to turn blonde, as I wanted to meet them, so they'd recognise me, but I was feeling really nervous. Not so much for me, but for Seiya, who I could feel shake, as I walked with my arm around her waist.

We finally arrived at the house, where she took a few deep breaths before she rang the doorbell.

"Miss Seiya. It's good to see you", Akemi the maid smiled, as she opened the door.

"Hi Akemi", Seiya spoke weakly, as we entered.

Seiya asked if she could watch the children, while we talked to her parents, and she agreed. She told us her family was in the living room, so we entered, and Seiya squeezed my hand tightly, as we stood before them. I had never seen her Parents before, but her Mother could be Seiya's big sister, and her Father, looks alot like Takashi, with grey streaks in his hair.

"What are you doing here?", her Brother Takashi asked coldly, as he stood up.

"I came, because, because".

She couldn't speak, and I couldn't blame her. The tension in the room, was horrible. They all just sat there, with unimpressed looks on their faces, except for her mother, who looked sad.

"Typical Seiya. Nothing to say, and just stands there useless. How she was ever chosen to be a Senshi, I'll never know", Takashi teased meanly.

Thats it.

"Excuse me, but Seiya is a great Senshi. She is brave, confident, and can fight with the best of them. She is the most loyal, caring, and honest person I have ever met, and I will not have you talk down to her like that", I spoke, letting my opinion be heard.

"And just who the hell are you?", Keiji asked angry.

I took my hood off, revealing my long blonde hair, and their gasps of shock made me smile, as I stood before them.

"Sailor Moon", Takashi muttered.

"Yes I am Sailor Moon, Queen of the Moon Kingdom, as you know. What you don't know, is Seiya here, is also Queen, as she is my wife, so you will show her respect", I stated proudly, still holding her hand.

"You must be joking", Yoshio laughed.

The three brothers were standing in front of us, looking as if we had just told a joke.

"Are you laughing at me Queen's?", Haruka asked, stepping forward.

Seeing them back away, almost made me laugh, but I held it in.

"I am not joking. I love Seiya, with all my heart, and I am honoured to have her at my side. She is the most beautiful, talented, sometimes annoying woman, but I would not have her any other way. I've seen how you treat her, and now know why she never told me about you. But I want you to see her, for who she really is. She is someone who I would give my life for, knowing she would do the same, and is someone who is worth giving up a perfect destiny for. I did give up my pre determined destiny for her, and I have never regretted it, because without Seiya in my life, I wouldn't have a life. Actually, I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for her, as she has saved my life so many times. I know everyone here believes Sailor Moon is some great hero, defeating Galaxia, but if it wasn't for Seiya, I wouldn't have. She is my strength, my life, my heart. She is what makes me whole, and I will be forever grateful that she came into my life. I love her with everything that I am, and I wish you could do the same", I responded honestly, with tears falling.

Seiya looked at me with tears also, and a loving smile, but still remained quiet. I hinted for her to speak, but she turned away, looking down, which had me a little worried.

"I didn't like Seiya when I first met her, but when it came to the final battle against Galaxia, I couldn't protect my Princess here anymore, but I didn't worry. Seiya was at her side, and I knew she would protect her, which she did. Your daughter, is part of the reason Kinmoku is whole again, and if I, who was her worse enemy, can come to respect her, then I am sure you can", Haruka spoke with warmth.

Seiya looked at her, and I swear it was the first time, I have ever seen them genuinely smile at each other. Finally.

"Is this true Seiya?", her Father asked curious.

I squeezed her hand tighter, encouraging her to speak.

"Yes it is. I left Kinmoku, with Maker and Healer, to find our Princess. I fought along side the Earth Senshi, like Haruka here, and was at Sailor Moon's side, during the final battle. I don't care what you say about me anymore, as I know who I really am, and Usagi here, has shown me that who I am is good enough. I want you to know, that I am happy, and blessed in my life, but I hope that one day, you can see me as I am, because I want you to be part of my life, and my children's life", she spoke proudly.

"Children?", her Mother question suprised.

I am so proud of her for standing up to them, and I am excited for her, to introduce them to their grandchildrren. This is what Akihiko, and Chibi Usa wanted, so I hope it works out for the best.


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's Characters.**

**Created own Characters: Sailor Star Striker, Seiya and Usagi's son Akihiko, and Kakyuu's husband King Jiro.**

**Also created Seiya's family.**

**Created Evil: Darkness and his army, and Starlight.**

**Created Usagi's new Power and Transformation.**

**SEIYA**

I didn't get much sleep lastnight. After telling Odango I'd go see my family, I tossed and turned wondering if I'd made the right decision. I hated seeming weak in front of her, as I've spent most of my life trying to be anything but. It still bothers me that Odango got to see what I was like, when I was little.

When Odango returned from going out with Haruka this morning, I was shocked when Haruka said she wanted to join us. I didn't want her to see how my family treats me, just as much as I really don't want Odango to meet them again, but if anything, she would be there for Odango, so I agreed. Plus if worse came to worse, she would be there for Akihiko and Chibi Usa also. I wasn't really keen on taking them with us, but Odango suggested it would be a good idea, so my parents could see how happy I am. Plus I know Queen Kakyuu wants to meet them, so I agreed with it also.

I was getting more petrified with each step we took closer to their house, and completely froze with fear, when I stood before them. Then I heard Odango speak, and my heart beat proudly, but then to my amazement, Haruka informed them that I had earned her respect, and I couldn't help but smile at her. She actually smiled back, and I think things are going to be different between us from now on.

Finally I had the courage to speak, and I told them how happy I am in my life, and their shocked expressions made me happy. Finally, I had let them know how I felt, and it felt good to do so.

"Children?", my Mother questioned suprised.

I let go of Odango's hand, and walked out the door, returning a few moments later, with Akihiko and Chibi Usa.

"Mum, Dad, this is our son Akihiko, and this is our daughter Usagi, whom we call Chibi Usa", I introduced extremely proud.

I looked to see Odango and Haruka smiling at me happily, as my Mother approached us.

"Oh Seiya. They're beautiful", she sobbed happily.

She bent down, to look over Akihiko, who gave her his winning smile, before she took Chibi Usa out of my arms, and held her closely.

"I'm sorry you are only meeting them now, but I was scared to come back. I know you all think I'm a disappointment, and I'm sorry you feel I let you all down, but I want you to know, I don't hate you. For the first time in my life, I don't care what people say about me, because I finally found where I belong. Just as I'm Usagi's life, she is mine. I always put my duty first, but when I met her, I found another reason to live, and having her love is more than I ever hoped for. She is gorgeous, honest, and has a heart that is filled with so much love and compassion, and I am so honoured to have a part of that. She is my other half, and even though there have being those who believed we didn't belong together, we do, and I love her, and always will, with every breath that I take", I expressed, with my heart.

It felt good being able to say that out loud, and seeing Odango smile at me, made me smile even brighter.

"Seiya".

I was shocked to see my Father standing beside me, with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted your worth daughter. Like my Father, I never knew how to deal with daughters, and I'm afraid I did poorly, but I can honestly say, I am very proud of you, and what you have done with your life, and I hope one day you can forgive me", he spoke honestly.

I was trying so hard not to cry, but failed, as my Father spoke so kindly to me. All I have ever wanted, is to be seen worthy in my Father's eyes, and hearing him say what he just said, means so much'

"I love you Dad", I sobbed, throwing my arms around his neck.

I have waited so long to say those four words, because I honestly do love him. He may have ignored me growing up, but he is my Father, and I do owe him alot. If he hadn't being so cold to me, I would never have pushed myself to be good at things, as I am now.

"I love you too Seiya", he declared openly.

This was too good to be true. I can't believe he just said that.

"You must stay for Dinner", my Mother insisted warmly.

I looked at Odango and Haruka, who nodded in agreement, before turning back to look at my Mother.

"We'd love too", I smiled happily.

She seemed really excited, as she went to inform Akemi, with Chibi Usa still in her arms, while my Dad sat back in his armchair, with Akihiko on his lap, talking. That made my heart beat proudly, and I realised that it wouldn't have been fair to my children, to stop them from knowing all of their family.

"So...look Seiya..I'm sorry for the way I treated you", Takashi apologised awkwardly.

"It's alright. I guess I wasn't the best little sister to have around", I shrugged smiling.

I did harass them a bit, when we were little. I followed them around, trying to do the things they did, which of course I failed at, but it never stopped me from trying.

"You were a pain, but I should have being more encouraging, instead of putting you down. I hope you can forgive me", Takashi smiled gently.

"And me", Yoshio added.

"Of course I forgive you", I nodded, feeling happy.

"What about you?", Odango asked Keiji, who was staring at her.

"Seiya can't stay mad at me forever, she never could", he replied smugly.

"Actually Odango, Keiji is the one, who taught me to play Softball", I informed her happily.

"Really?", Odango asked interested.

"Where do you think Seiya got her charm from?", Keiji replied cocky.

He did put me down, when I was younger, but he also helped me too. We actually bonded over sports, as the other two weren't all that interested in them, and Keiji took it upon himself, to teach me all he knew about them.

"So you're the reason I've had to deal, with that arrogant attitude?", Haruka asked shaking her head.

"Yep, and I'm also the reason she has so much luck with the Ladies", Keiji replied winking at Odango.

Odango blushed slightly, and shook her head, as I placed an arm around her.

"So how is it, that the two of you have children?", Takashi asked intrigued.

We all sat down, with Odango sitting between Haruka and I, and prepared to answer all their questions.

"As a Starlight, we have the power to change form, as a means to hide our identity. When I am on Earth, I mainly stay in male form", I replied, feeling a little awkward.

"Well that explains that, though it's a bit unfair for, I'm sorry, but what is your name?", Yoshio asked confused.

"My name is Usagi, and it isn't unfair to me, as Seiya gave birth to Chibi Usa, as I too have the power of a Starlight", Odango replied slightly embarassed.

"How much power do you have?", my Father asked, suddenly interested in our conversation.

"Well..I'm Sailor Moon, and I'm also Sailor Star Moonlighter, and I can combine both my powers, just as Seiya can, but it mostly depends on my heart", Odango explained blushing.

My Father and Brothers looked quite impressed, as my Mother joined us, with Chibi Usa.

"What do you mean by your heart?", my Mother asked curiously.

"It's my strength. The best way to describe it, would be to say, that Seiya's love, is what makes me so strong", Odango explained, looking at me adoringly.

I kissed her tenderly, loving the fact she isn't shy about revealing her feelings.

"So tell us what your life has being like", Takashi requested, wanting to know.

I didn't know where to start, or what to say, but seeing that they were eager to know, made me feel excited to tell them.

"Well, I served our Princess, till Galaxia destroyed our home, then I went to Earth. While we were there, Taiki, Yaten and I became idols, singing in the hope to find our Princess. We also went to school there, and I played some sports, but most important, I met Odango there. I didn't know she was Sailor Moon, and our friends weren't happy, that we were spending time together, especially Haruka here", I started, smiling at my once enemy.

"I didn't like you, and you were harassing my Princess", Haruka stated, defending her actions.

"He wasn't that bad Ruka", Odango giggled.

"Anyhow, we eventually learnt each others identities, and fought alongside each other. After Galaxia was defeated, I came back to Kinmoku, and helped rebuild our home. Unfortunately I was unhappy to return, as I had to leave Odango behind, but then she came to visit, and we've being together ever since", I finished smiling happily.

"So you actually fell in love with Seiya?", Yoshio asked Odango impressed.

"I did, but at the time, I was meant to be with another, as I had a pre destined future to fulfill, but after Seiya left, I decided to throw it away, and follow my heart. It took some time, and alot of courage, but eventually I declared my love, and here we are", Odango replied, with tears in her eyes.

I know she has let go of her past, but she still feels the pain, and always will.

"But what about that silver haired woman, you had here awhile ago?", Keiji asked confused.

"That was me", Odango replied, taking the Luna Pen out of her pocket, and changing her hair back to Silver.

"Oh my god. I flirted with my sister in law...Twice", Keiji admitted embarassed.

"Don't feel bad about. Everyone flirts with Koneko", Haruka teased, making Odango turn very red.

"Sorry..but who are you?", my Father asked curious.

"I'm Haruka Tenoh, also known as Sailor Uranus, Guardian of Queen Serenity, and Queen Seiya", Haruka replied proudly.

"You're Female", my three Brothers gasped in suprise.

Haruka nodded annoyed, while Odango and I laughed lightly at their reactions.

"Not to be rude, but do you know what happened recently?", my Mother asked curious.

It was still wierd seeing my Parents, being so attentive towards my Children, but it made me feel good.

"A man named Darkness, wanted to destroy both Kinmoku, and Earth, so he erased all your memories, and gave you new ones. He then created Starlight, form Koneko's blood, and tried to turn Koneko evil, and almost succeeded. But we were able to save her, and you all got your memories back", Haruka explained, knowing it was still a touchy subject for Odango to talk about.

"So once again, we owe our lives to you Usagi", my Father spoke with admiration.

"You don't owe me anything", Odango assured them smiling.

Her words stunned my family, but before anyone could say anything, Akemi announced Dinner was ready, so we all moved to the Dining Room, and ate a delicious meal, while we continued talking.

For the first time I can remember, I actually enjoyed being around my family, and I am glad I decided to see them. I'll have to thank Akihiko and Chibi Usa one day, plus Odango, and her Father of course. I'm not one to admit I was wrong, but on this occassion I will.

"Thankyou so much Dinner", Odango smiled, as we prepared to leave.

"Thankyou for loving my Daughter", my Mother responded, embracing Odango warmly.

"I hope you will visit again soon, and please now that your secret is safe with us", my Father smiled, embracing Odango, before he embraced me.

"We'll be back, as often as we can", I replied, actually looking forward to returning.

I hugged my Brothers, who also hugged Odango, and shook Haruka's hand, before we headed off, waving goodbye to them.

"You have a nice Family Kou", Haruka mentioned, carrying a very tired Akihiko in her arms.

"I never thought of them that way, but I guess you're right", I agreed smiling, as I carried the sleeping Chibi Usa.

She smiled in return, as we continued on our way, but I realised I owe her more than just a smile.

"Thankyou", I offered Haruka, as I moved to walk beside her.

"Yeah well, as much as I hate to admit it, I've grown to like you, and I think you should be proud of who you are. Plus Koneko really wanted it for you, and you know I'll do anything for her", she responded casually.

She likes me. Wow this day is just full of suprises.

"I'm just glad, our children will get to know all their family", Odango smiled brightly.

"Me too", I agreed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

I have the feeling my life is going to be even better now, and can't wait to start living it

**Thanks to all those who have read, and left reviews. Please continue to leave them, as I really appreciate them.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's Characters.**

**Created own Characters: Sailor Star Striker, Seiya and Usagi's son Akihiko, and Kakyuu's husband King Jiro.**

**Also created Seiya's family.**

**Created Evil: Darkness and his army, and Starlight.**

**Created Usagi's new Power and Transformation.**

**USAGI**

I loved getting to know Seiya's family, and I am so happy that Seiya finally heard her Father loves her, as it meant so much to her, and to me. Her brothers aren't that bad, though they can be annoying, so they just remind me of Shingo. And her Mother is lovely, and reminds me of my Mum. Just seeing Seiya smile, and watch as our children interacted with them, gives me and every hope that they will always be a part of our lives from now on.

But I must admit, that what happened between Seiya and her Parents, didn't shock me as much, as what happened between Seiya and Haruka. I know they will still have their moments, but at least I won't feel like I have to keep the peace anymore.

We arrived back at the Palace, and while Seiya and Haruka put the Children to bed, I went to speak with Kakyuu.

"How did it go?", she asked curious.

I had asked her once, about Seiya's family, and even she didn't know much about them, but she did know Seiya didn't like to talk about them.

"It was great. They cleared alot of things up, and we'll be coming back to visit them as much as possible", I replied happily.

"I'm glad, but do they know who you are?", she asked concerned.

"They know everything, and have promised to keep my secret", I smiled in reply.

I heard her take a deep breath, and together we walked towards her Bedroom.

"While I have you alone Usagi, there is something I need to talk to you about", Kakyuu mentioned rather nervously.

"What is it?", I asked concerned.

I didn't like the look on her face, and it scared me a little.

"The Black Star Brooch. It's still here", she replied, stopping to stare at me.

I stopped too, looking at her with horror. I had completely forgotten about the Brooch itself, as I was more concerned with the one who held it.

"Where is it?", I asked shaking.

Kakyuu looked at me and motioned for me to follow her, which I did willingly.

We ended up in her Bedroom, where she handed me a small metalbox, and I opened it slowly. I looked inside, and saw the Brooch, feeling my hear beating faster, and harder. I could feel it radiating with evil energy, and was scared she was still inside it.

"We have tried to destroy it, but with no such luck", Kakyuu informed me, standing back away from me.

I could tell she could feel it, and quickly closed the lid, feeling relief, as the evil energy disappeared.

"What should we do?", she asked concerned.

"I'll try to destroy it, but if I can't, we'll hide it somewhere, where no one will ever find it", I replied determined.

She nodded in agreement, and I left her alone, heading off to find Seiya, and Haruka.

"Whats that?", Haruka asked, as I found her and Seiya, standing outside Seiya's room.

"The Black Star Brooch", I replied blankly.

I didn't know what to feel. I was determined not to let it make me angry, but I couldn't stop myself from being frightened.

"What?. I thought Starlight was gone?", Seiya cried shocked, as she stood beside me.

"I don't think she is gone. I can feel the evil in the Brooch, and Kakyuu has tried to destroy it, but hasn't being able to", I informed them shaking.

"So lets destroy it", Haruka suggested, taking the box out of my hands.

She started walking away, as Seiya grabbed my hand, and held it tightly as we followed her.

We arrived outside, and Haruka opened the box, not touching the Brooch, and placed it on the ground. I felt it's evil, and I could tell from the way Seiya and Haruka were looking at it, they felt it too.

"Uranus Crystal Power",

"Fighter Star Power",

"Moonlighter Star Power"

"Make Up", the three of us cried, transforming.

We stood around the box, staring at it's contents, before we all took a step back, and prepared to attack.

"World Shaking",

"Star Serious Laser",

"Star Beautiful Shine".

Our attacks hit the box, as one attack, but the brooch still remained.

"What do we do now?", Seiya asked annoyed.

"We try again when we get home, and hope with everyone's powers, we can destroy it", I suggested hoping that would work.

The other two agreed, and I picked the box up, which also managed to survive our attacks, and the three of us headed off to bed, planning on heading home first thing in the morning.

**EARTH**

"It didn't work", Healer groaned, folding her arms across her chest.

We had told the others about the Brooch, and even Mamo Chan had transformed, to try and help, but nothing worked. Even with Seiya, Striker and I powered up, it still wasn't enough.

"Even the box survived", Jupiter sighed annoyed.

"Kakyuu said it was a magic box, that will help conceal the power", I informed them annoyed.

"So what do we do now?", Venus asked worried.

"I take it and hide it, where no one can find it", I responded firmly.

"Where?", Mercury asked intrigued.

"And don't even think you're going alone", Fighter stated, looking at me suspiciously.

I had thought about it, and decided there was only one place to hide it. I don't know if anyone else knows about the Brooch, and I don't want all my friends to know of it's hiding place, so I already had a plan in mind.

"I will not tell you where, as I think it is best, that the fewer who know about it, the better. Uranus and Striker will come with me, and will be the only other two who know", I spoke with authority.

The rest knew not to argue with me, though Fighter did pull me aside, obviously not happy with my decision.

"Why can't I know?", she asked angry.

"It's not that I don't want you to know, it's just that I feel it best that Striker and Uranus know, in case anything happens to me, as they are the two, who know about it's power the most", I explained gently.

"That still doesn't answer my question", Fighter groaned, with her hands on her hips.

Does she have any idea how sexy she looks, when she puts her hands on her hips?. Especially when she is wearing her white Starlight Fuku.

"I don't want you in danger, just in case someone comes looking for it", I replied, telling her the truth.

Thats the reason I don't want the others to know aswell. Striker has posessed the Brooch, and Uranus broke Starlights hold on me, which are the only reasons I'm allowing them to know.

"Not good enough. I don't want you in danger either, so if your the one who is hiding it, then I'm coming too", she stated, with that look of determination on her face.

One of these days, I'm going to be able to say no to her, but today is not that day.

"Fine", I sighed, knowing she would never give up.

I walked back over to the box, and after picking it up, I stood with Fighter, Uranus and Striker, and the four of us left.

* * *

It's being three months, and life is wonderful. Everyone is carrying on with their lives, and all seem happy.

"Seiya...Seiya are you awake?", I asked after entering our room.

I'd being out with Minako and Ami, and we'd arrived home late, but I really needed to talk to him. Ami decided to transfer back here, though we all tried to talk her out of it.

"What's wrong Odango?", he asked as he rolled over to face me, but kept his eyes closed.

I turned his lamp on, as I sat beside him on the bed, and I couldn't help but admire how he looks so cute when he's sleeping.

"I have something to tell you", I informed him, a little excited.

"Mmm", he replied going back to sleep.

He sure is a pain to wake, though I'm not much better myself, but I think this will wake him.

"I'm pregnant", I whisperd into his ear.

"That's nice", he yawned, snuggling into his pillow.

I sat there, and folded my arms across my chest, feeling annoyed. I could wait till tomorrow, but I want to tell him now.

"YOU'RE WHAT?", he cried sitting up, and knocking me onto the floor, scaring the life out of me.

"I'm what?", I asked, deciding to tease him a bit as I stood up.

"I thought I heard you say you're pregnant", he replied, shaking his head, and wiping his eyes.

"Well I am", I smiled brightly, sitting back beside him.

He stared at me a moment, trying to let my words sink in, before he grabbed me, and pulled me onto his lap, holding me closely.

"That is the best news. I can't believe we're going to have another one. I am so happy Odango", he beamed excited.

This will be fun.

"Another two", I stated happily.

"Huh?".

The look on his face was priceless. He was shocked, and his mouth was hanging open wide, and I thought his eyes were going to pop out.

"We're having twins", I giggled, as he fell back onto his pillows.

"Twins", he mumbled, placing his arm across his eyes.

"Are you alright?", I asked, leaning over him.

"I'm very happy Odango. Very happy", he smiled, pulling me down against him.

I am also very happy. Yes our future looks brighter than ever.

**Please Review**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's Characters.**

**Created own Characters: Sailor Star Striker, Seiya and Usagi's son Akihiko, and Kakyuu's husband King Jiro.**

**Also created Seiya's family.**

**Created Evil: Darkness and his army, and Starlight.**

**Created Usagi's new Power and Transformation.**

**SEIYA**

I was not impressed, that we couldn't destroy the Brooch, nor was I happy, when Odango wasn't going to tell me where it was hidden. I understand she wants me safe, but I want the same for her, and was glad she finally agreed to let me go with her.

Life has been great since, and now that Odango has just told me we are having twins, I guess it can only get better from here.

"I can't believe we're having twins", I laughed, as I laid beside her.

"YOU'RE WHAT?".

"What was that?", I asked after hearing the screams.

"That would be Taiki and Yaten finding out they're going to parents also", Odango laughed happily.

"You're kidding?", I asked in disbelief.

"No. The three of us found out together today, and that's why I'm home so late. Ami's Mum did an ultrasound for us. Plus I got a visit from Blazer", Odango replied sounding tired.

"What did Blazer want?", I asked hoping it wasn't something bad.

Blazer in another Starlight, who kind of took over my position.

"She gave me a letter. Kakyuu is also pregnant", she yawned in reply.

Well haven't we all being busy. Wow. My head is starting to feel really heavy, struggling to absorb all this information.

"Are you alright?", Odango asked concerned, placing her hand on my cheek.

"Yeah. Just thinking about how everyone is so happy", I replied, before kissing her forehead.

"Thats all I've ever wanted", she smiled, as she snuggled in.

"Me too", I responded, wrapping my arms around her.

It really is good to see everyones dreams coming true, especially Odango's. Mine already came true, when she said she loved me, but I want others to experience that fulfillment. The future sure looks bright.

* * *

It's been a year, and my life is more perfect than ever.

The Scouts are all doing great, living their dreams. Taiki and Ami finally got married, two months after they discovered they were going to be parents. It was a beautiful day, and Yaten had to make the speech. Taiki and I high fived, knowing how much Yaten hated doing it.

"Hey Seiya, how about helping?", Yoshio called, as he walked out into the backyard.

We are at my parents house, preparing for a dinner in the garden, and he wanted help carrying out the food.

"Yeah I'm coming", I laughed, rushing to help.

We soon had everything set, and were sitting down to eat. The meal was delicious, and even Akemi joined us, and after we finished, we sat there talkig, which I can finally enjoy.

"Seriously Seiya, your kids are too cute", Takashi mentioned, nursing Chibi Usa.

"Well they do look like me", I bragged confidently.

"Is she always like that?", Keiji asked Odango.

"She can be worse. You should see her when she is surrounded by screaming fans", Odango replied shaking her head.

"What?. I can't help it if I'm irresistable", I stated cockily.

"You weren't when I first met you", Odango laughed happily.

"Really?. Do tell", Keiji questioned curiously.

Keiji and Odango have become rather good friends, though Keiji teases me by flirting with her. I am glad they get along though, and he was impressed to see how well I taught her to play Softball. Actually, he has even started teaching Akihiko, who is quite fond of his Uncle.

"She was annoying, cocky, self obsessed, and such a flirt. I was the only girl who didn't fall for her charm straight away, or know that she was famous. I was actually kind of mean, always yelling at her, but she did deserve it", Odango replied, giggling.

"But you fell for me anyway, making me irresistable", I stated, leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"Thank god you did, otherwise we wouldn't have these little angels", my Father smiled cheerfully, as he nursed one of the twins.

Odango gave birth to our twin girls, about seven months ago, here on Kinmoku. She wanted to have them here, so my Mother could be present during the birth, which meant alot to me. We named them Emi and Kei, and both look like me, but have golden hair.

As for the others, Yaten and Minako welcomed their daughter, about three weeks before us, naming her Saki. And Taiki and Ami, had a daughter, a week before us, naming her Cheiko. They too had their babies born on Kinmoku, as both Yaten and Taiki have also reconnected with their families. They are all happy, and I was there for both. I finally got payback on Yaten, from when I gave birth, teasing him about how pale he was turning, watching Minako in pain. I honestly thought he was going to faint.

Queen Kakyuu also had a daughter, which she named Mizuki. She knows it means 'Beautiful Moon', but thats why they chose it, because of Odango. She gave birth the day before Odango, so both were present for each other. It still amazes me how close Odango and the Queen are.

But the big suprise, was Setsuna and Mamo Chan having a child, about three months ago. They had a little girl, and named her Maki. I'm so happy for them, and can't wait for their wedding.

"Are you going to have anymore?", Yoshio asked curiously.

"I'd like another boy", I smiled suggestively towards Odango.

I have being thinking about it alot lately, and I really want to try for another Son. The only problem is, as much a I struggled having Chibi Usa, I want to go through it again, meaning Odango would have to take her male form. I know she doesn't like to be that way, and she only did it that once for me, but I'm hoping she would do it for me again. I won't force her, and it doesn't have to be right away, but I'm planing on at least discussing it.

"We'll have to wait and see", Odango stated smiling.

"I can't wait to have my own", Takashi announced hoping.

"You need to find a woman first?", I responded giggling.

None of my Brothers have ever taken a relationship seriously, but I think they will from now on.

"Hey Usagi, Are there anymore like you?", Keiji asked curiously.

"Sorry Bro, but Odango is a one of a kind, and she is all mine", I replied, placing my hand posessively around her waist.

"I'm sure I could help you find someone", Odango offered, as she leant into my shoulder.

"I don't know. Your taste in women leaves much to be desired", Yoshio laughed loudly.

"Hey", I cried.

Everyone, including me laughed, and god it felt great.

I'm glad I'm able to enjoy being with my family, and I'm glad our children's future selves asked for it. I'd being jealous of Odango's relationship with her parents, wanting to have it with mine, and now I do. My brothers still tease me, but at least it's all in fun now. I always thought mine and Odango's family was perfect, but now I know for sure it is.

As for Odango and I, things couldn't be better. We have made it a weekly thing, of going out on a date, and as promised, it is always ended with a kiss, not that it needs to, as I can't stop kissing her. I even had that dream I had come true, when we went swimming at sunset, here in the Ocean on Kinmoku. It was alot better than a dream. We still keep our relationship secret, as it is kind of fun. Maybe one day we will tell everyone our secrets, but for now, I just like spending time with her, as my wife, without being interrupted.

Yes my life is good. I have four perfectly gorgeous children, and a wife who I am crazy about, and always will be. All I have to say, is bring on the future.

"Seiya, can we talk?", Odango asked, after we put our Children to bed.

"What's wrong Odango?", I asked, noticing her worried look.

She grabbed my hand, and lead me outside my Parents house, and we sat down on the back steps, and I held her hand, curious to know what she wanted to talk about.

"You know how, I faced all that stuff from my past, and promised not to keep secrets anymore?", she asked looking at me nervously.

"Yeah", I replied wanting her to continue.

"Well there is one more thing, I need to do, to stop feeling guilty. I want to tell my Parents the truth about you being Female, about Chibi Chibi, and about me", she finished looking nervous.

I looked at her in shock, but understood where she was coming from. We have being lying to them from the beginning, and it has made me feel guilty too.

"Then we'll tell them", I decided smiling.

"Are you sure?", she asked, looking up at me.

"I'm sure Odango. We told my Parents everything, so it's only fair we do the same with yours", I replied, wrapping my arms around her.

"We'll need to talk to Taiki, Yaten and Striker", she sighed, resting her forehead against my chest.

"I'm sure they'll understand. I don't want you to feel guilty anymore", I assured her, kissing her hair.

"Then we'll do it", she nodded determined.

I kissed her gently, then we headed inside, needing sleep after a long day. I hope her Parents aren't too upset by our lies, and I don't lose the respect I earnt.


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's Characters.**

**Created own Characters: Sailor Star Striker, Seiya and Usagi's son Akihiko, and Kakyuu's husband King Jiro.**

**Also created Seiya's family.**

**Created Evil: Darkness and his army, and Starlight.**

**Created Usagi's new Power and Transformation.**

**USAGI**

You'd think having four children, would be a handful, but I have never felt so complete. It was alot of fun going through my pregnancy, with Minako and Ami, though Taiki and Yaten were nervous wrecks. Seiya rubbed it in, saying she was an expert, but when it came to watching me give birth to the twins, she crumbled. She kept apologising for the pain I was going through, and I told her if she ever wants another one, she is having it.

I'm glad I decided to have them on Kinmoku, as having Seiya's Mum there meant alot to Seiya and me. They have made me feel so welcome into their family, but it has bought up the fact, I've being lying to my own. I know if I really want to move forward with my life, I have to let go of my remaining guilt, and face them, and I am so glad that Seiya agrees.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?", I asked, as we stood outside my Parents place.

"Yes Odango. You need to do this", Seiya replied, with his hands on my shoulders, looking me straight in my eyes.

"You faced Galaxia, and I'm sure your Parents aren't that scary", Yaten added, trying to boost my confidence.

"I thinks theres a big difference there Yaten", Taiki laughed lightly, shaking his head.

We had talked to Taiki, Yaten, and Striker, about telling my Parents, and the three of them agreed, that if I felt I needed to do it, then they would be with me when I did. I told them they didn't have to be, but they insisted, saying my Mum and Dad, had made them part of their family, and it is only fair, that they tell them too. I couldn't argue with them, especially when Yaten dragged me out to the car. Seiya didn't even try to stop him, and now here I stand, with the four of them for support, and I still feel like a scared child.

"I'll ring the doorbell", Striker announced, doing as he said.

Haruka was right when she said Starlights are annoying.

"What a nice suprise. Please come in", my Mother greeted us, as she opened the door.

I smiled a forced smile, and was practically pushed inside, by my ever charming wife, who was not going to allow me to back down. I know they are right, but it doesn't make this any less uncomfortable.

We all sat down in the Living room, with Mum, Dad and Shingo sitting across from us, and for a few minutes it was silent.

"So what brings you all here?", Dad asked kindly.

"Odango here", Chibi Chibi giggled, whilst sitting on Yaten's lap.

I looked at the little girl, annoyed Seiya has taught her to call me that, and decided it was time to face the truth.

"Mum. Dad. I have some things to tell you, and you may not like them, but please understand I lied to keep you safe",I informed them gently.

They just sat there looking at me, waiting for me to continue, as Seiya squeezed my hand, letting me know she was there. I took a deep breath, and gathered my courage, before talking again.

"You know I am Sailor Moon, but what I didn't tell you, was that over a thousand years ago, I was Princess Serenity, living in the Moon Kingdom with my Mother Queen Serenity, during the Silver Millenium. It was during that time, that I met Striker. When the Kingdom was destroyed, the Queen used her last ounce of power, and sent the Scouts and I too Earth in the future, to be reborn, and Striker was sent to Kinmoku. I am still your Daughter, but I am also in part, still Princess Serenity. I have fought many battles, almost dying a few times, but I was also meant to create a peaceful future, by marrying Prince Edimyon, who you know as Mamoru. Not only was I meant to marry him, but that girl, in that photo with us, is in fact Chibi Usa. She visited us from the future, but she made you believe she was my cousin who was visiting, when in fact, she was mine and Mamoru's Daughter, at the time", I explained, feeling tears starting to build up.

It was hurting seeing the looks of confusion on their faces, but I couldn't stop there, as I had more to tell.

"During the battle against Galaxia, another little girl appeared, and made you believe she was your Daughter, and to this day, you still believe it", I sniffled, knowing this was going to hurt them.

"Chibi Chibi", Mum mumbled, as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Yes. She was Galaxia's Starseed, and I don't know how she is still here, but she is, and I thought since you already believed her to be your Daughter, that I would just let you continue to believe it, as I didn't want anything to happen to her", I spoke, struggling to breathe.

My Mum looked heartbroken, while Dad looked at me expressionless, and instead of giving them time to digest the information, I decided to continue.

"I know what I have already told you, is unbelievable, but what I say next may be even harder to take in. Yes Seiya, Striker, Taiki and Yaten, are from another planet, but what you don't know, is that they are naturally female, and only take Male form, to hide their identity. Their Princess bestowed upon me, the same powers, and for that reason, I think you will understand, when I tell you that Seiya is actually Chibi Usa's Mother, and I am her Father", I finished, letting my tears pour hard.

I waited and waited, for Mum or Dad to say something, but it was Shingo who broke the silence.

"I thought you were boring Usagi", he teased smiling.

I didn't respond, as I didn't know what to say, and honestly felt like leaving, finding it uncomfortable to be in their house.

"Excuse me, Mr and Mrs Tsukino, but Usagi can not take all the blame for these lies, as we too are responsible. We were following the orders of our Princess, who forbid us to tell anyone our true identities, and as much as we wanted to tell you the truth, we couldn't go against her", Taiki spoke gently, trying to help them understand.

"I understand that Taiki. What I don't understand, is why it has taken so long, for my Daughter to tell us all of this?", Dad spoke finally.

"Because I didn't want to put you in danger, like I did a few years ago. I really am sorry, and I never wanted to lie, but I couldn't let anything happen to you", I sniffled, before bursting into tears.

"Oh my poor Girl", my Mother sobbed, as she came to me, and embraced me.

"I really am sorry Mum", I sobbed quietly, with my chin on her shoulder.

"I know, and I forgive you", she whispered in return.

"Usagi".

I heard my Father call, and looked to see him standing. Mum let me go, and I stood, and walked over to face him, fearing what he was going to say.

"I understand you reasons, but are unhappy that you have lied to us", he started, making me cringe, expecting a lecture. "But I am also proud of you. After hearing what you have being through, breaks my heart, but to see the strong young woman in front of me, who has the courage to come and tell us the truth, makes me very proud to have you for a Daughter", he finished, before embracing me tightly.

"I love you Daddy", I sobbed in his arms.

I was relieved to say the least, that he wasn't going to tell me off, but I was still worried, how he would react to Seiya and the others. I didn't have to wait long, as I saw Seiya come to stand beside us.

"Sir", he spoke nervously.

My Dad let me go, and turned to look at Seiya, with a rather harsh expression.

"I thought I told you to call me Dad", Dad smiled, embracing Seiya tightly.

Seiya looked at me suprised, to which I shrugged.

"So you're not angry with me, and not going to tell me to stay away from your Daughter?", Seiya asked unsure.

"Why would I do that?. I know you love her, just as she loves you, and I don't care that you're a Woman. I know Usagi gave up her pre destined future for you, and I am grateful she did. As long as you keep being yourself, and keep my little Girl, and Grandchildren happy, you will always be a part of this family, though I'm unsure whether or not to call you my Son in law, or Daughter in law?", Dad stated smiling proudly.

"It might best that you still refer to me as your Son in law, as we still don't want the rest of the world to know the truth", Seiya suggested gently.

"I can do that, and will keep your secret, on the condition that when you come to visit, you come as my Daughter in law", Dad offered happily.

"Deal", Seiya nodded relieved.

"The same goes for the three of you", Dad smiled, turning to face Taiki, Yaten and Striker. "You are still members of this family, and I want you to feel free to be yourselves when you are here. And Striker..I still insist on you calling me Dad also", he finished warmly.

"Yes Sir"", the three nodded happily.

"Well now that thats all sorted, I think we should head home", Seiya suggested kindly.

"I'm very proud of you Usagi", Luna purred, as she, Artemis, and Diana entered the room.

They still live with Chibi Chibi, and Diana was born about six months ago.

"The Cat...just talked", Shingo stuttered shocked.

"Um..yeah, about that. Luna and Artemis were Queen Serenity's advisors, and she sent them here also, to help us", I explained nervously.

"Well that explains who we heard you talking too, many a night", my Dad smiled suprised.

"We are sorry also Mr and Mrs Tsukino, for lying to you", Artemis apologised.

"Think nothing of it, and feel free to continue living here. It will be nice to have someone to talk to while I'm home alone", my Mum spoke warmly.

"Thank you Ikuko", Luna purred, jumping into my Mum's arms.

"Wait, what about Chibi Chibi?", I asked, realising they had said nothing about it.

"She is our Daughter. We took her to the Doctors once, and her DNA matches yours, so she is technically your Sister", Mum informed me happily.

I felt happy knowing that, but was confused as to how that happened.

"Galaxia did it", Chibi Chibi announced, shocking everyone.

"So you can talk?", Yaten questioned, as he picked her up.

"Yes. I wanted to stay with Odango and Fighter, so Galaxia made it so I could", Chibi Chibi replied smiling.

"Why did you want to stay?", Seiya asked her curiously.

"Family. You two took care of me, like a big Brother and Sister. I love you, just as I love Mum, Dad, Shingo, Striker, Taiki, and Shrimp", Chibi Chibi replied before bursting into laughter.

"You are so dead Seiya", Yaten spoke, unable to be angry.

We all laughed, and engulfed her, and Chibi Chibi in a group hug.

"I need a name", Chibi Chib announced smiling.

We all stood there and thought about it, trying to find a name to suit her.

"Usagi should chose it", my Dad suggested smiling brightly.

"I like Hoshi. What do you think Chibi?", I asked kindly.

"That means star..I like it", Hoshi replied.

"Hoshi Tsukino. I'll still call you Chibi Chibi though", Seiya winked, making the little girl giggle.

We spoke to my Parents for a bit more,before the five of us left, needing to get home to our children. I feel so much better, having told them everything, and though I know they will have questions, I'm just glad I'll be able to be honest with them I really feel more at peace now.

* * *

"So what do we do now?", Seiya asked, as we sat outside, looking up at the stars.

We were enjoying a few minutes of quiet, as with six children in the house, we get hardly any now.

"I guess we just enjoy our lives, and see what happens", I replied, resting back against her chest.

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care what happens", she stated, kissing my neck.

I don't care either, as for the first time, in a long time, I feel free, and it feels wonderful. I know a new enemy might appear, but I know I can face anything, with Seiya, my family, and my friends supporting me. We still may have to face the fact, that our Children may have powers, but that is still a long way off yet. I personally hope they never have to go through what we have, but if they do, I'll be there for them, just as I know Seiya will be.

"Actually.. I've being thinking", Seiya announced, continuing to kiss my neck.

"About what?", I asked suspiciously, turning my head to look at her.

"Well...I'd like to have another child", she replied, stopping what she was doing.

"Do you like seeing me with a large belly?", I asked, pouting playfully.

She laughed amused, before looking at me, with and intense gaze.

"I said I'D like to have another", she repeated with seriousness.

I looked at her a moment, and suddenly it dawned on me what she meant.

"I told you I was only doing that once", I stated looking back at the Stars.

"It's alright if you don't..",

"I'll do it", I decided, cutting her off.

"Are you sure?", she asked nervously.

I moved so I was straddling her lap, and I looked her straight in her eyes, seeing her looking down.

"If you really want to, then yes I am sure. I have told you many times, that I will do anything for you, and I mean it. I love you", I expressed honestly.

I know she wants another child, and wants to be the one to have it, meaning I would have to take Male form again, which I said I'd only do that once, but for her I'll do it. I would love to have another Son, and I really didn't mind being in that form, for that reason.

"I love you too", she smiled happily, before kissing me passionately.

I can finally say I love my life, and now that I am not drowning myself, worrying about what happened in my past, I can do whatever I want. A long as it involves having Seiya at my side of course, I am free to follow my heart.

**Thats it for now. Working on a third part. thanks to those who have read, and thank you for your reviews. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
